Righteous Demon
by Nepholim
Summary: YugixYami, Yuugi finds himself in a house, being protected from hells demons by his "righteous" protector. Originally inspired by Too Bad by Nickelback. *NOT SONG FIC* YuugixYami
1. My Hikairi, My Aibou

-Title - **Righteous Demon**  
-Rating - T  
-Warning - Cussing, demons, slightly dark, yaoi, lemon in later chapters.  
-World - Alternate Universe: AU  
-Parings - Yuugi(Yugi) Mutou/Yami Yuugi(Yugi) YamixYuugi(Yugi)  
-Summary - YugixYami, Yuugi finds himself in a house, being protected from hells demons by his "righteous" protector. Originally inspired by Too Bad by Nickelback. *NOT SONG FIC* YuugixYami

_Hey people! This is a test, to see how I write with Yu-Gi-Oh, well... Yeah, leave a review if you like, go away if you hate, flame if you must. ^^ I will use any of it. Just please flame on the story itself, not the pairings. Thanks! Oh yeah, and did I spell Aibou right?_

* * *

Yuugi gripped his jacket, tugging it closer to his chilly form. Shivering, he continued walking through the freezing rain. Hurrying, Yuugi spotted a house; the entire thing looked like a spook house, the large gate open to strangers, but the door closed tightly. With teeth chattering and numb fingers, Yuugi knocked on a dark, ebony wood door, knuckles rapping and causing an echo to rebound.

The door creaked in on itself, hanging loosely off its hinges. Surprised, Yuugi took a step back. Yet the cold wind had a vice grip on him then, and shoved him inside, icy fingers digging into his skin and forcing him to either shut the door or surrender to it. Yuugi's hands worked blindly on the wooden door, trying to battle the wind.

Finally, the door gave in and groaned. Yuugi was flung back, a cry torn from his throat. Landing none-too-softly on the hard tile floor, Yuugi scrambled away, fear etched into his face. The gale was unearthly now, the color of the skies an unnatural fuchsia blend, and the winds were hellish demons, biting, scratching at his skin. Yuugi's cries for help turned into sobs, begging for someone to help him.

Tears mixed and mingled with the winds torrents, drying them into freezing droplets. Those that did run down his face and escaped fell to the floor, or onto coat sleeves. Curling over onto himself, Yuugi pressed into the fetal position as tightly as he could, hoping to dull the cold.

Then it was gone.

All the cold, all the bitter and hard movements were just gone. They'd disappeared, and Yuugi took a moment to wonder, was he dead? No, there was still pain from the scratch on his leg, a dull throbbing coming from his continuing to numb fingers… so, what had made the sudden change. Glassy eyes, half-lidded and scared looked up to find a tall figure above him.

The taller had a similar build to Yuugi, in fact, it looked exactly the same from the back. Yuugi's eyelids began to droop, yet he held on to see his saviors face. When the man turned around, Yuugi's eyes rolled back, and he fainted. This man was a copy of himself.

The man sighed, reaching down and picked up the small boy. His arms wrapped protectively around Yuugi, tightening their grip when a loud _BANG _was heard at the door. Warm breath fanned blond bangs which hung droopily around the boy's face, his hair fallen back from the constant wetting it had received. The man smirked, though the gentleness in his eyes was evident.

This boy, this _Hikairi_ was special. The man carried him up the stairs quickly, hearing the door fall open again. Backing up into his room, the man set the boy down, and grabbed up his things, among which was a golden crown adorned with the Horus eye, a golden pyramid puzzle also holding the Horus eye in its center, and chains wrapped from his right arm to the left side of his chest. The man closed his eyes, upon opening them; they were crimson, glowing from pain.

Pain can be beautiful, and this man descripted that very statement.

Leather clad pants and boots, the man left the room, sliding down the stairs until meeting the end. On the end were imps, demon scavengers who fed off the weak. Growling at them, a flash of golden fuchsia forced all the weak demons to disintegrate. Growling in irritation, the man let his crimson eyes trail over the two left standing.

One took on a human form, eyes an off color, hair white, long and spiked at the ends. The other was like a wolf, jaws dripping with saliva, teeth sharp. The human was stronger, that was obvious. Any demon knew if they appeared as a human, they were higher on the chart. How they dressed normally told you the rest. If they-the demon-were to dress in kings robes, or wore any artifact of high-power, it would rank them.

This man wore the Pharaoh Atem's crown, along with a puzzle only the heirs to his throne could hold. The other only wore one artifact around his neck, and that was a pendant of thieves. It was ranked higher than an ordinary demon, but low enough that the man didn't feel any reason to fear the other demon. The man turned his back, a sign of disrespect. The animal snarled; spit drooling over the stones of the tile.

"We wish the boy." The man turned violently, his cold crimson eyes calculating the advantages and disadvantages in a fight.

"You may not have him," The man snapped, "He is my property!"

The white haired boy gave a bittersweet laugh, "He was mine first, but ran away."

"Then you mistreated your servant," The man took a step forward, "He is mine now, he came to my house out of his own free will, you have no right to detach him from me."

"Ah, Yami Atem, how much of a mistake you make," the other demon, the wolf demon barked, "He was also mine, I was on his trail for days on end."

Yami's face contorted into revolution, "Whose power do you control, and where do you reside?"

The question was directed to both, and the white haired one spoke first, "I reside in Domino city; it is my dominion to pick off one person every century for my enjoyment. That boy was my choice." Eyes flashing towards the wolf, "As for my power, I shall let you think on that."

The wolf snarled, snapping and biting the air, nose high as he sniffed. Licking along his chops, the wolf growled, "I reside in the forest, just east of here. Any who wander there are up for my picking. I also am forbidden of having more than one a century." Sniffing the air, the tongue lolled to the side, "That boy ran into my domain under his own mind and I chose him."

Yami was disgusted; these two were horrible, creatures. So what if they were all demons with hell's fires to behold, it didn't mean to squander your millennia on souls. His first thousand years had been such, and now he refused such a simple delicacy. Instead, he raised the soul, preparing them and then after their prime, he enjoyed the feast splayed before him.

"This is my domain," Yami's voice was low, warning them, "I have the power to get rid of any vermin in my grounds with a flick of my wrist, now I suggest you leave," crimson eyes grew brighter, "before you join them."

"How many souls do you enjoy then _pharaoh?_" The white-haired boy mocked, "Millions on millions a day I guess, no limitations. _Peh_, how I wish I had such a high-rank."

Yami's hands clenched, it was true, no limits were set on his soul intake unlike these two. Turning on his heel, Yami flicked a middle finger up at them. Without looking back he yelled, "You're burning in hell anyway, why should my new Hikairi be forced to join you?"

With that he left the demons to go and check on the boy. This Yuugi boy… Settling down on the bed, Yami rested his hand in hair spiked unmistakably like his own. His Hikairi was finally back, or so it seemed.

Settling down next to Yuugi, Yami let his arms wrap around the others waist. A soft sigh escaped Yuugi's lips, and Yami rested his head in the crook of the boys neck. _His _Hikairi, iie, his koi. Lightly, Yami nibbled on the boys neck. _Biaw_.

0-0-0

Translations:

Japenese:

Hikairi -light  
Aibou -partner, companion, person whom one depends upon  
iie -no  
Koi -love

Egyptian:

Biaw -mine


	2. Biaw

-Title - **Righteous Demon**  
-Rating - T  
-Warning - Cussing, demons, slightly dark, yaoi, lemon in later chapters.  
-World - Alternate Universe: AU  
-Parings - Yuugi(Yugi) Mutou/Yami Yuugi(Yugi) YamixYuugi(Yugi)  
-Summary - YugixYami, Yuugi finds himself in a house, being protected from hells demons by his "righteous" protector. Originally inspired by Too Bad by Nickelback. *NOT SONG FIC* YuugixYami

_Well, chapter one seemed to have a few positive responses, so I think I'll try and continue this fan-fiction. Though I will apologize if I don't deliver chapter very frequently (unlike this one) this story is a test to get better at writing Yu-Gi-Oh.  
If you have any suggestions on how to make the story better, please do not hesitate to offer them up, I am more than happy to read and try and add your opinions and suggestions to my story._

_Comment please, criticizing would be best, flame if you must, but please. If you do flame, do so on how the story was written, not the pairings. Thank-you! _

_

* * *

_

_Previously  
_

_Settling down next to Yuugi, Yami let his arms wrap around the others waist. A soft sigh escaped Yuugi's lips, and Yami rested his head in the crook of the boys neck. __His __Hikairi, iie, his koi. Lightly, Yami nibbled on the boys neck. _Biaw_._

~.~.~

Chapter 2- _Biaw_

Yuugi Mutou was an average human, normal in almost every possible way. The only differences between him and anyone else were his odd height and hair, spiked and tri-colored. Ask anyone from a teacher to a school bully, they'd all give the same answer 'average'. Even his friends- _friend _would agree with that statement.

So why was this boy sought out by so many demons? So many strong demons, thieves and masters… why were they so drawn to him? Yuugi had no idea; he always guessed that he was just special in that way.

Yuugi usually went about normal life, going to school, running away from bullies, get home, work, homework, and then sleep to wake up the next morning and start the process again. School was torture, so his grades slipped from a's to b's, but nothing below a seventy-eight, no, never anything below a c. Bullies, even though a hassle, brought some joy back into his day. They picked on him, taunted and teased, but the entire 'bully' concept was lost on Yuugi. Yuugi just thought they were trying to help him, so he tried to learn. Going home was a casual walk, sometimes accompanied by Anzu, his friend. Work was just staying at home, his late grandfather Solomon usually stayed and showed both Yuugi and Anzu the shop's newest items. Oh how Yuugi missed his grandfather… of course next was the homework, such a bore…

Then, Yuugi's birthmark started acting up about three days ago. It was an odd birthmark, shaped like the Horus eye symbol. Grandfather Solomon had even once claimed it granted good-luck to Yuugi, but how it burned and itched some nights. More recently than ever before as well! That little spot right behind ones left shoulder… oh, how Yuugi wished he could scratch that spot on his back.

Though, at the moment, it didn't seem to be bothering him…

The black he'd been engulfed in was now an odd grey color, and as he swiveled his eyes around, Yuugi realized he was staring at the insides of his eyelids. Not that he minded much, it was still dark enough not to irritate his pupils, but he couldn't just stay like this! Wanting to groan, Yuugi blinked. The room was completely dark, almost pitch-black. Yuugi just stayed still, the warmth and fuzziness still in his vision keeping him quiet and listless.

Something warm and wet traveled lightly over his neck. Yuugi bit back a scared yelp, eyes wide (and even though still a little blurry) Yuugi glanced back and tried to make out his attacker. Spiked hair trimmed with rose red color seemed to be attacking his neck… No, that was just the person's _hair_, not the face. Yuugi strained to see the outline of the jaw with his peripheral vision, but no such luck. That's when the mouth removed itself, bringing the others face into view.

Yuugi almost blacked out again. The persons face was closely resembled his own, however there were differences. Yuugi was thankful for that, or else he knew he was going insane. But who knows, maybe he was…

Three streaks of blond crossed through this other person's hair, spikes trimmed in red –like he said before- and narrowed red mingled purple eyes. He wore something on his head, a crown of sorts. It was golden, and seemed to circle around his temple, and in the center, on his forehead was… was…

The eye of Horus.

A soft chuckle, deep and chocolate sounding, the man rubbed small circles around Yuugi's back, coming close to brushing against that birthmark several times. Strangely enough, Yuugi wanted that. He didn't know _why _he wanted it; Yuugi only knew that he wanted _that _spot touched. Then a murmured whisper entered his ear.

"I know your awake Hikairi." Yuugi gulped audibly, turning around, shaking visibly at the first full sight of the other. The man pressed closer, worry darkening eyes like wetted silk, "Hikairi, are you alright?"

Yuugi just stared, he wasn't quite sure of how to respond. Flushing, Yuugi turned his face away, refusing to meet those fuchsia eyes. Yami Atem would have none of that, placing a finger gently underneath Yuugi's chin, the Pharaoh tilted Yuugi's head so both pairs of eyes could meet once again. Yuugi's breath caught at the gentle touch, shivering at the comfort and worry which shone through opened eyes.

"Yuugi," the sound of his name, Yuugi's eyes traveled to the others lips, "what's wrong?"

Yuugi looked back up at Yami's eyes, and Yami was quite sure he would melt under that gaze. Those innocent, wide eyes that seemed confused and shocked... Yami leaned forward, trying to show how much he wished to know what was bothering the smaller and younger boy. His finger still crooked at the boys chin, Yami's face came inches away from Yuugi's, warm breath fanning his face.

Yuugi mumbled something, eyes tumbling to the bed's sheets of silver linen. "I didn't quite get that," Yami chuckled, taking the sign of mumbling as awkward tension, he removed himself from such close proximity.

"I-I said, I'm confused." Eyes fixed and refusing to move, even as the finger tried to make Yuugi's eyes find Yami's.

"Confused," Yami echoed, "I will explain if you ask what confuses you so." Offering his intellect would be the most he could do for his Hikairi.

Yuugi swallowed eyes wandering finally to rest on Yami's face, "I, ran away from home… some man was chasing me and this beast," Yuugi shivered, remembering the hideous claws that tried to rip his lungs from his chest, "was trailing me."

Yami's eyes softened, "I have dealt with those two for the moment."

Yuugi looked up, surprise lacing in his eyes, "What, you have?" A solemn nod from Yami, "What about the person from before, that last one who, who…" Yuugi's shoulders continued to quake, eyes going wide, pupils dilating.

Clutching at Yuugi, Yami brought him closer, chin resting on Yuugi's head. Holding him tightly, Yami whispered words only Yuugi seemed to hear. "No-one shall come for you, I've dealt with them, and I've taken you and hidden you from their eyes..." His words continued as such, until Yuugi's form stopped its constant movement and just rested in Yami's lap.

"I, I don't even know your name." Yuugi glanced up, eyes lidded with tiredness, "I don't know the name of my savior."

Yami chuckled at the name given, how ironic, "I wouldn't call myself a savior."

Yuugi wrapped an arm around Yami's neck, pulling himself up so that he could hug Yami tightly. When the tentative touch returned the hug, Yuugi said.

"You rescued me and saved me." Yuugi's grip tightened at the words, and Yami's smile became slightly bittersweet. How wrong this boy could be; yet so right at the same time.

"For a price I have saved you," Yuugi shivered at the thought, and suddenly those strong arms tightened unconsciously at the quake, "I saved you because of your soul."

Pulling away slightly, Yuugi looked confused, "My soul?"

Yami refused to remove his head from the Yuugi's chest, the sound of the heartbeat, so alive and full of energy… "Hai, your soul Yuugi Mutou, I'm sorry if his changes your thoughts about me."

"Iie, it, it doesn't. Though why would you want my soul?" Yuugi's question was met with a chuckle as Yami reluctantly removed his face from Yuugi's chest.

Moving to become taller than Yuugi, Yami smirked, "You ask me this before the knowledge of my name?"

Yuugi's eyes widened considerably, had he insulted this other person? "Gomen nasai," Yuugi lowered his eyes, "I didn't realize it was- I, I didn't know-!"

"Hikairi," Yami chuckled, "Don't, I understand your curiosity," fuchsia eyes glinted in the light, red standing out like crimson blood, "but let's sate the desire of my name before delving into harder and more explicit questions."

Yuugi took a few moments to understand what Yami just said, blinking, he nodded numbly. "Ha-Hai, that would be good."

"Do you fear darkness Hikairi?" Yami's question seemed off.

"Depends," Yuugi whispered, "I don't mind it when there's something there with me, but alone…" Yuugi shivered, "I'm terrified."

Sadness crossed over Yami's eyes before changing back, "Then I'm afraid you may not like my name all too well." Just before Yuugi's question of 'why' escaped his lips, Yami spoke, "My name's Yami Atem."

Yami, Yami stood for darkness, darkness was black… Yuugi closed his eyes, looking at the insides of his eyelids. Darkness was what he saw, wasn't it? Whenever he closed his eyes, it was always dark. So, what was the difference between this dark and Yami's dark.

_I saved you because of your soul_. Yuugi's soul, His soul… What was that about, would that make this dark even worse?

Yuugi breathed, "What was that before, a-about my soul?"

Warm breath fanned over his cheek, "It's Biaw, _mine_, as are you." The words trickled over Yuugi's senses, like tiny pricks of electricity.

"You-yours?" The choked sentence, Yami smiled, pressing his face closer, just a tilt of the head and-

"Biaw," the sound of it was so official, Yuugi shifted just slightly and warm lips pressed against his.  
Pulling away, Yami growled, "My Hikairi, my aibou, for me and no-one else. Biaw."

Moving his lips lower, Yami nipped at Yuugi's neck, "What-What are you?" Yuugi moaned quietly, the feeling of his lips on his skin. Why wouldn't he move to his shoulder?

"Your savior, my Hikairi." A flash of bloody red went through Yami's eyes, "A demon."

0-0-0

Translations:

Japenese:

Hikairi -light  
Aibou -partner, companion, person whom one depends upon  
Hai -yes  
iie -no  
Gomen nasai -I'm very sorry

Egyptian:

Biaw -mine

**HikariYugi, E-Babe29, Shamise, Mangafairy** _Thank-you for the alerts! I'm glad you enjoyed my story and will hopefully continue to read. _

**Yami Yuugi,** _Thank-you so much! The possessiveness was actually something I was bartering with, and I'm glad it plays a part in why you enjoy my story. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well._

**Monkey Girl xD**, _It is…isn't it?_


	3. Soul

-Title - **Righteous Demon**  
-Rating - T  
-Warning - Cussing, demons, slightly dark, yaoi, lemon in later chapters.  
-World - Alternate Universe: AU  
-Parings - Yuugi(Yugi) Mutou/Yami Yuugi(Yugi) YamixYuugi(Yugi)  
-Summary - YugixYami, Yuugi finds himself in a house, being protected from hells demons by his "righteous" protector. Originally inspired by Too Bad by Nickelback. *NOT SONG FIC* YuugixYami

_Okay, chapter 3, it's always chapter 3 I have the difficulty on… I was writing this about three to four different times, finding several different ways of bringing up the 'demon no touchy' deal, but it's just _so hard_! Especially when you're making the uke take all the shots…  
I'm sorry about his chapter! I was trying to keep the characters as IC as I'd put them before, but I think I failed…and that sucks because I pretty much _gave _them their personalities of who and what they are. Please don't hate me for this chapter…_

_Comment please, criticizing would be best, flame if you must, but please. If you do flame, do so on how the story was written, not the pairings. Thank-you!  


* * *

_

_Previously_

_Moving his lips lower, Yami nipped at Yuugi's neck, "What-What are you?" Yuugi moaned quietly, the feeling of his lips on his skin. Why wouldn't he move to his shoulder, to his birthmark?_

"_Your savior, my Hikairi." A flash of red went through Yami's eyes, "A demon." _

_~.~.~_

Chapter 3-

Yuugi whimpered, hands finding Yami's shoulders, fingernails gripping tightly into the skin. Quiet tears rolled from violet eyes, widened by fear and indecision. Yuugi felt wonderful, yet as that tongue licked at his collarbone, doubt ebbed at his mind.

"Yah-Yami!" Tears gathered at Yuugi's chin, dropping like crystals onto the other's shoulders, "Demon, _stop_!" A harsh bite caused Yuugi to arch, "_PLEASE!_" The desperate cry, combined with the sudden wetness on his shoulder caused Yami to slowly pull away.

Red eyes darkened considerably, lips stained slightly red, Yami stared at Yuugi hungrily. Yuugi was now flushed, sitting back. Yami growled, the position Yuugi was sitting at very inviting, yet not…  
Yami frowned. Though the position, utterly sexy and very irresistible, something about Yuugi was off, and Yami wanted to know what. The soul, was that it? Yami knelt closer, and to inexperienced eyes, it appeared as if he were taking a closer look at the boy's wrinkled shirt. Yet Yami was seeing past that, through the boys cloths until a light from inside splayed in front of him.

That soul was retracting from him. Yet the boy had almost completely given up to Yami, what was all this about? Was the soul frightened, did it not desire-?

"Yami," Yuugi mumbled, shuddering at the closeness, "Please, please don't start again." The fright and doubt were fogged over his eyes. Yuugi's hands were now clasped into fists, holding together tightly with white knuckles showing.

White knuckles were a bad sign, white knuckles meant stress… White knuckles meant his Hikairi was afraid. Yami moved farther back, seeing the tension fall from Yuugi's shoulders as the distance spread. Yami's eyes saddened. If his Hikairi truly did not like being near him now, how would being in a castle with _only _him affect Yuugi? A finger, a single finger invaded Yuugi's space, locking onto Yuugi's index finger.

The gesture was kind, or it was meant to be. Yuugi seemed to take comfort in this action, smiling as his index finger returned the gesture.

"Hikairi, I'm sorry." Yami blatantly stated, his eyes firmly staring at Yuugi, "I did not mean to-."

Yuugi shook his head, the flush still there, but the fear itched into his eyes was now fading. "I-I was taken aback is all." The glow of the soul Yami had been attracted to before was coming back, and he smiled, "I'm not- I don't…" Yuugi shifted his gaze, the soul moved to, moving in sync with its owner.

That was unusual. Yami pursed his lips, true; it was possible for such things to happen. A soul, so pure and untainted it did not look just at what its possessor wanted, and just drawn to that, but to what that holder was doing and followed. This was rare, very rare indeed. Yami licked his lips once again, such a soul… and for it to have just _walked in _to his house…

"I'm not ready." Those three words tore Yami inside.

"What do you need to be ready," Yami looked over Yuugi, leaning closer, but pulling away just as quickly.

Yuugi's hand removed from his and was now at his chest. "Time with you, time alone, time at school…" Yuugi looked down at his hands, "I just need time."

Yami nodded, though he felt another pang, _how long could he control himself_, "I understand, I shall-shall wait, but I-!"

"_No!_" Yuugi looked back, "I don't only need time," Yuugi licked his lips, biting down on them in un-sureness of his outburst. "I also need answers."

Yami paused, "I said before I'd answer any questions Hikairi, just ask and I will answer."

"Why?" The question came quicker than expected. With a confused look from Yami, Yuugi explained, "Why _my_ soul, why do you want it, why did you save me, just…_why_?" The strange look in Yuugi's eyes, mystification.

Yami sighed, closing his eyes to try and figure out a way to explain, "When you first came through my door, I didn't intend upon saving you." Yuugi flinched, Yami in turn, shuddered, "Yet there was a glow that I'd seen before coming from you, _beckoning me_ forward." Moving forward, Yami placed a hand on Yuugi's chest, not removing it even as the younger tried to move back.  
"This soul, so wholesome and devoted strayed away just to bring help, _my _help." The hand trailed down the center, and pushed, as if trying to gain access to the soul. "I'd actually felt a pull on my essence three days prior, something bright and warm calling out," eyes glittering like black coal, Yami moved to place his head on the boys chest, "It called me _it's_ Yami, it called me _it's_ _Dark_."

Breathing in the boys scent deeply, Yami shivered at the wondrous aroma. How could something so sweet last on a smell? Yami nuzzled into the boys chest, "_I_ claimed it then, just as it claimed _me_." Glancing up with just his eyes, Yami took in the shocked and rather disbelieving look Yuugi gave him, "I'd searched for that soul for forty-eight hours, deciding to rest today only to have it show up on my doorstep." A smirk, "Though it's just my fortune I suppose."

Yuugi didn't really believe the demon, he _was _a demon after-all. Weren't demon's known for their lies and cleverness? Yet, three days ago was when his- … Why was _that _important! Yuugi sighed, eyes caressing the floor in complete indecisiveness.

To trust the demon, or not to trust… Why couldn't it be just a simple question and not something so complicated!

"Hikairi, do you believe in a god?" Yuugi blinked in surprise.

_What-_ "Yes, I do."

"Then believe that I have some good in me," Yami looked up, hands gripping Yuugi's waist, smirking he added, "It's not polite to judge a demon by its skin."

Yuugi flushed, trying to squirm away from Yami, "Why-why should I believe that story?"

Yet as he squirmed, Yami noticed something odd. The boy's soul was rolling like waves, confused and unsure of what to do, follow its vessel, or go forward. Emotions, Yami sighed, growling as he moved away and felt the pull of the soul try and bring him back yet push him away. Why were things so difficult with _this _one?

"Because I have yet to lie to you," Yami then added as an afterthought, "nor would I lie to my Hikairi."

Yuugi licked his lips, "I-I'm not so sure-."

Yami then captured Yuugi's lips in his, slightly pulling away, Yami pecked kisses on the corners of Yuugi's mouth, in-between whispering, "My Hikairi, my aibou, my koi, what have I done to make you disbelieve me?"

Yuugi's hands found Yami's shoulders once again, pushing him away. Inside Yuugi's eyes was pain, wanting, fear, and so many other emotions, Yami couldn't count. Suspect and confusion being dominate in sparkling violet orbs. Yami's eyes returned to their normal color, the purple and red mixing and matching in his eyes.

Yuugi then poked at Yami's crown. "What's the crown about?" Yami almost laughed, he'd about forgotten he was wearing it! Grabbing Yuugi's hand, Yami lowered gingerly onto his knee.

"It's my symbol of status," Yami then touched his pendant, "This as well."

The pendant shone for a second before dying down, "What's your status?" Yuugi stared in awe as the words tumbled passed his lips.

Yami smirked, eyes glittering in a semi-evil way, "Pharaoh of course."

0-0-0

Translations:

Japanese:

Hikairi -light  
Aibou -partner, companion, person whom one depends upon  
Hai -yes  
iie -no  
Koi –love

Egyptian:

Biaw -mine

_Thank-you,__** FireFox Vixen, I am **__**fire and ice, **__**OutsidersWhiteTiger, saldatk, Trickster-Yami07, YamiYugi-Yugi-Atem4life, A Perplexing Puzzle, and Eleanora-Griffindor **__for the favorites and or alerts! I hope you will continue to read this story!_

**I Am Fire and Ice **_Calm down, calm down! I'm typing as fast as I can!_

**FireFox Vixen **_I'm so glad you think so! I hope you will continue reading, and I hope you're as entertained by reading this as I am by writing it._

**Yami Yuugi **_Two amazing things now together~. Hopefully this chapter explains this a little better, though you'll have to wait on the birthmark till… Well, if I told you, it wouldn't be much of a surprise, would it? Thank-you, hopefully I shall write-up to your expectations!_

**.. **_Hurray!  
I hope I got a good plot, it took a few days, several energy drinks, and a few friends to come up with. Yes, I know about the 'moving too fast' problem, I tend to have that actually, but I've also gotten an outline for the entire story (no detail, just to help me stay on track with the program kinda) so hopefully none of that sex-I mean sensual tension to a good level until a few more chapters in.  
hmm… this gives me a few more ideas on how to write the-!  
Thank-you for the suggestions and ideas, and don't worry about giving them off, I'm more than welcome to them. They open my mind a bit, making me see more possibilities. _

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

**Monkey Girl xD **_Hurray for greatness! Indeed, he _finally _finds out, but what other wondrous dilemmas will this declaration bring upon both of them? XDDD Hope you enjoyed this chapter as we delved into that!_

**Suma-dragon's child **_ Hai, you are forgiven! Ooh~ this will be fun to write back on…  
ch.1 indeed, he is possessive, but not until this chapter do we discover there being a connection to this soul and his possessiveness… well sorta, we get hinted on that in the next chapter, but- I'll explain that in the ch.2 answer.  
Ch.2 I've noticed that when Yami's another being (demon, spirit, vampire, etc…etc…) the stories seem to have a more interesting and drawing plot. One of the reasons I wanted to do _this _particular story-plot. No! He's _my _cowering Yuugi- err, I mean Yami's… yeah~ Yami's cowering Yuugi, and… Yeah, he is cute… *hugs Yuugi*  
Hope you enjoyed this next chapter! _


	4. Status

-Title - **Righteous Demon**  
-Rating - T  
-Warning - Cussing, demons, slightly dark, yaoi, lemon in later chapters.  
-World - Alternate Universe: AU  
-Parings - Yuugi(Yugi) Mutou/Yami Yuugi(Yugi) YamixYuugi(Yugi)  
-Summary - YugixYami, Yuugi finds himself in a house, being protected from hells demons by his "righteous" protector. Originally inspired by Too Bad by Nickelback. *NOT SONG FIC* YuugixYami

_Okay, this chapter took a little while, but I think it was worth it. I explain a little more, and it's my longest chapter yet (I think). Don't expect another chapter this long next time please, _Gomen, _but I don't think I could take writing another one this long… plus having to go back and watch Yu Gi Oh season one wasn't very helpful either. _

_Though I do enjoy Yu Gi Oh, I find the plot line drawling over five seasons rather cliché. Okay~ See you next time! Comment please, criticizing would be best, flame if you must, but please. If you do flame, do so on how the story was written, not the pairings. Thank-you!_

_

* * *

_

_Previously_

_The pendant shone for a second before dying down, "What's your status?" Yuugi stared in awe as the words tumbled passed his lips._

_Yami smirked, eyes glittering in a semi-evil way, "Pharaoh of course."_

~.~.~

Chapter 4- _Status_

Yuugi shook his head profusely, jaw clenching in confusion. "Wait a second, I don't get this."

Yami chuckled, "I wouldn't expect you two," at Yuugi's annoyed glance, Yami continued, "You weren't taught about demons, so why should you be expected to know about them? You weren't born in the time I was, so demons don't wander so openly."

Yuugi's jaw stayed clenched as he indigently looked toward a sealed window. He still didn't understand, and even though this pharaoh, (demon, _whatever_ it was,) made valid points of why he couldn't possibly be expected to, it still irked him. Crawling under Yuugi's skin like a sign of weakened defenses.

"You say something about being born, you weren't always a demon?" Yuugi's question had Yami wishing he'd held his tongue about that part.

Truth of the matter, Yami didn't enjoy discussing his past with anyone. Sighing, the pharaoh decided to join Yuugi's gaze at the shuttered window. "Yes, I was once a very important person in –what you humans call- ancient Egypt." Yami's eyes skimmed over the window, he'd viewed it a million times before, but he didn't need Yuugi delving deeper into his past.

"Who exactly were you, and why are you a demon now?" Yuugi persisted, unknowing of Yami grinding his teeth together.

"That _isn't_ important," Yami stopped Yuugi from asking another question by shaking his head; "My past is not something I enjoy giving out, even to you, my Hikairi." Yami sighed as Yuugi pouted, "I will answer any other question however, the ones that do not involve my past."

"Okay then," Yuugi placed a finger on his chin, trying to think of what to ask, "I would ask about your heritage, except it seems you won't answer that," Yuugi scanned his many thought-filled questions, and picked one from the pile that seemed the most harmless, "You told me your "status" was pharaoh, what other status's are there?"

Yami nodded, pleased that Yuugi at least accepted his decision of not answer the other questions, "Thank-you little-one for regarding my choice," Turning his eyes back towards Yuugi, Yami began his explanation, "There are six main categories for demons –or Status's." Yami glanced toward the door, eyes narrowing slightly.

"One of which is lurking outside the door, please excuse me," Yami stood, walking around his chair and towards the door. Outside was a purple-robed demon, eyes like green acid in the dimmed light. "Mahado, what are you doing here?"

Mahado bowed, "I'm sorry my Pharaoh, but as your guardian I wished to make sure you were fine." Yami gave an exasperated sigh, placing a reassuring hand on his friends shoulder.

"As my dark magician, I respect your choices," A flash of his eyes, and Yami's grip tightened uncomfortably, "but I must request that you do not do such thing to me. Do you understand? I chose to do this, and I will reap both the benefits and the penalties!" Mahado closed his eyes, bowing his head in submission.

"Yes, my pharaoh." Yami's lips twitched into a smile, eyes twinkling in the light back to their original color.

"Thank-you my friend," Yami looked back at the door, noticing another shadow move in the darkness, he clucked his tongue, "and it looks as if your apprentice isn't as disciplined as you are." The dark magician, Mahado flinched. "No need to be upset Honda; I plan on asking her to be Yuugi's guide any way."

"Are you sure that is wise?" Mahado's concerned voice filtered through Yami's ears, "She is not the most competent yet, perhaps if you waited a few hundred years or so-!"

Yami shook off Honda's plea, "I'm sorry Mahado, but no. Yuugi doesn't have those years to pass."

"Alright then, I hope you are correct…" Mahado's voice faded as did his figure.

"Dark magician, you will be the one I first entrust Yuugi to." Yami's eyes flashed in the dimming light.

A movement and the faded and blurry figure of Mahado bowed, lips moving in the silent words of "yes, my pharaoh."

After the magician had dispersed, Yami turned his attention to the apprentice cloaked in shadow. The dark magician girl was there, looking at Yuugi curiously. Yami shook his head; he knew both his demon servants could also see into ones soul, but sometimes curiosity would kill the cat.

Though cats tend to have more than one life…

Yami came back inside the room, eyes locked on the magician girl. "I'm afraid the shows over," the girl looked up surprised at Yami's appearance.

"My, my pharaoh!" The dark magician girl frantically scrambled away, bowing quickly.

Yuugi turned abruptly at the sound of the feminine voice. Seeing no-one, Yuugi looked back at Yami, "Who's-?"

"An apprentice of a servant," Yami's quick explanation made Yuugi tilt his head as the new information processed.

"Gomen, Gomen! I-I, I had to see this light, it made, it was so-!" Yami growled, and the girl 'eeped' and shut up.

"Out please, before I call in your master to punish you." The magician female quickly disappeared in a flash of light, and Yami had to cover his eyes. Sighing, "At least that's over with."

"What was that, demon?" Yuugi's reference to himself made Yami cringe and glare.

"Don't call me that," Yami then went on as Yuugi flinched back, moving away. Hands descripting as he spoke, "She is known as the Dark magician girl, a wonderful attitude. Very bright and _perky _I think you'd call it."

"The status, where is she?" Yuugi shifted into a more comfortable position, leaning against the head-board of the bed.

Yami looked completive for a second, "I would place her in-between thief and master."

Yuugi looked lost, "What-?" The complete confusion and exasperation in his tone made Yami chuckle.

"Oh yes, I never got to explaining the status's, did I," Yami couldn't help but scolding himself lightly, "Sorry Hikairi, I have a problem remembering sometimes." Breathing in, Yami moved in the room and took his seat next to the bed.

"So, where were we?" Yuugi licked his lips, crinkling his eyebrows to remember.

"I think you were just about to start explaining when you left."

Yami nodded, "Ah yes," locking his eyes on Yuugi's face, Yami began again, "Then as I was saying before the six categories, or status of the demons are: God, Lord, Pharaoh, Thief, Master, Beast Tamer, and Scavenger." Yami smirked, "Anything below a scavenger is usually placed in that category since it just makes things easier."

A second thought seemed to come up in Yuugi's head as he stared down at his hands, "This seems familiar…"

Yami blanched, "How is it familiar, you've never been-!"

Yuugi's eyes seemed to hollow out as he watched some internal memory projection. Yami cursed, how had his Hikairi been exposed to this information? Through torture perhaps, that thought made Yami's body stiffen. No, it wasn't possible. Yuugi was too nice and innocent to be submitted to such ways…_again_…

Then how-?

Unbeknownst to the Pharaoh, Yuugi was watching a memory of someone he didn't know. A boy, an exact replica this time, was shuffling though some cards. _"Joey! Your deck's filled with nothing but monster cards!"_ A blond haired boy smirked.

"_You got it; I packed my deck with every butt-kicking monster I could find." _Confidence and complete arrogance overlapped the blonde's tone.

"_But Joey, that's not how the game works!_" Joey glanced up, an incoherent 'huh' escaping his lips. "_Duel monsters' is all about combining your cards with your magic cards to increase their strength!"_ Looking down at the first face up card, Yuugi noticed a swordsman on top. On the bottom were three stars, and a number to both the left and right.

"_With no magic in your deck, your monsters will get creamed every time._"

The one called Joey jumped in surprise, but quickly ducked underneath the pole and clutched the look-a-like's shoulders. Yuugi took a step back in surprise at the assault, but the other boy seemed used to such abrupt actions. _"Huh, see! That's the kinda stuff I need to know; Yuugi you gotta help me learn more!"_

The Yuugi Joey was talking to blanked, _"Uh…"_

The scene faded and Yuugi was staring at the dark. Who was this other Yuugi? Why was he remembering this? It didn't seem relevant at all, but maybe something with those cards… Was that it? Was he supposed to have noticed something about the cards the boy was holding?

Blinking a few times, Yuugi looked up at Yami. The concern in the Pharaohs eyes had made its way into both his posture and his face. Yami was now kneeling in front of Yuugi, his hands wrapped protectively around Yuugi's thin arms. "Yuugi, my Hikairi! Are you there, little one, please respond!"

The gentle shaking snapped Yuugi back completely as he stared in complete shock before pushing away. "I need to get to school, I- I need to think."

Yami's eyes darkened as he looked away, "I'm afraid you can't."

"No, you can't take that away from me! You can't say that I'm yours and keep me away from school!" Yami flinched at the accusation of selfishness in his words. Though they did ring with true.

"That demon, the one with white hair…" Yami's eyes caught the door creaking open slightly, but he sensed nothing hiding, "…he said that was his domain."

Yuugi shook his head, eyes locking onto the pharaohs' face, "So, that doesn't mean anything!"

Yami grit his teeth, "If I let you go there, he'll try and take you again! He won't use you for bait, he'll just- he'll just-!" Yami's sentence was cut short.

"What will he do demon, what will he do that you haven't?" Yuugi's shoulders quaked as his eyes displayed the emotions of sadness and rage. "What will he do to me that's so bad!"

"He'll take your soul, pull it out of you and make it his even if you struggle." Yami struggled to keep back the warmth of the tears that threatened to brink his defenses. "Your soul is special Yuugi, and it fights to stay with your choices, but when facing a demon other than myself…" Yami's head sagged.

His hands found their way back to Yuugi's arms, pulling him into his embrace. Yuugi struggled for a bit until he felt something warm and wet hitting his arms. The grip on him was tight and strong, but weak in a different aspect. Yuugi just sat there, still for the feel of the body holding him shaking.

It was miniscule, but it was there, and the water hitting his arm signaled the pharaoh's anger and fear. Wrapping his arms tentatively around Yami's neck, Yuugi returned the hug. Silently, he hoped he was doing the right thing here.

The pharaoh welcomed the comfort Yuugi gave to him by the hug, snuggling into the boy's neck, tears soaking the skin. Dribbling down from his eyes, the onslaught of water stopped. Yami pulled away, a sheepish smile on his lips.

"I- I'm sorry Hikairi. I did not mean to force that on you." Yami's eyes met Yuugi's and Yuugi felt guilt build in his gut.

"There has to be a way though," Yuugi pleaded, ignoring the previous statement and feeling, "there has to be a way to send me back to my school!"

Yami didn't look Yuugi straight in the eye, "I don't know…"

Yuugi pouted, "Come on, you can't tell me there isn't a way a freaking _demon _can get me into my school?"

Yami's lips twitched into a smile, "You should get some rest."

"Oh, come on!" Yuugi threw his arms over Yami's neck, surprising him greatly. "You can't tell me you don't know a way."

Yami's face flushed slightly as he pushed the boy onto the bed, towering above. Leaning over so his lips hovered over Yuugi's neck, Yami let his tongue lazily trail over the skin. Yuugi was frozen again, and Yami smiled. A slight quiver yes, but other than that frozen. He'd found his way of making Yuugi be quiet. Though it made Yami a tiny bit upset that Yuugi didn't enjoy this, or at least wasn't letting it show if he was.

Pulling away, Yami whispered "Now get some sleep."

Rolling off the bed, Yami stood and made his towards the door. Yuugi propped himself up on his pillows, fine now that Yami had gotten off him. Secretly, Yuugi wasn't quite sure he wanted Yami to remove himself, but didn't take the time to figure it out.

"Will you at least try and find out?"

Yami paused at the door, his head turning one-hundred and eighty degrees before turning back. A small smile was still nestled on his lips. "When you wake tomorrow, call out for the dark magician. He'll help you find your way to me."

Yuugi pursed his lips, but nodded. The unanswered question showed Yuugi couldn't trust Yami, or that he could trust Yami… Yuugi narrowed his eyes and plopped back down on the mattress, pulling the covers out from underneath. Placing them over his shoulders, Yuugi mumbled, "You better find a way demon… I need my outside life to remain sane."

Yami left the room, his right thumb and fore-finger pressed against the bridge of his nose, his left hand fingering his puzzle. There was a way, but whether or not Yuugi would agree to it was difficult to say. Demons, by the law of the gods, were prohibited to take another's soul _if _that soul was marked.

Marking a soul could be something as simple as a scratch to a physical object one hung around ones neck. The puzzle he was wearing right then could be the mark Yuugi could have. Yet there was another unfortunate flaw in this idea…

The dark magician Mahado was standing next to Yami the next moment. "What is it that troubles you?"

"You know the rules of marking Honda, as well as I do…" Yami shivered.

Mahado placed a hand on his master's shoulder, "My pharaoh, do you wish to make this Yuugi happy?"

Yami blinked, "Yes…"

"Then you really don't have a choice pharaoh, I'm sorry to have to say that, but it's true."

"Are you sure?" Yami was now fiddling with his puzzle, "I, I don't believe he'd like the idea very much."

"Whether or not he wants to go to this 'school' is up to him, and this is the only way to keep him safe."

Yami nodded then, his eyes glowing off color in the light, "You're right," he now held himself higher. "If Yuugi wishes to leave this mansion and still remain safe from other demons, than it's the only way." His demeanor lowered slightly, "Although, I still believe Yuugi won't like this…"

0-0-0

Translations:

Japenese:

Hikairi -light  
Hai -yes  
Gomen - sorry

_Thank-you all for the favorites, reviews, and other miscellaneous things you've guys done! I'm happy to announce now that this story is my number one favorited, reviewed, watched, _and _viewed! So thank you guys so much! I couldn't have done it without you._

**Yami Yuugi **_Maybe, I don't know yet. You'll have to wait and see~! Thank-you and hopefully you see in this chapter. Enjoy!_

**FireFox Vixen **_Thank-you, and I'm glad you think so._

**. xox . heart **_You really did. True, true, it really isn't my best work… Though the fact you enjoyed it is a good thing. Kind of like a filler if you asked me. You like it, but there's that one thing missing… Well, at least that's off my shoulders, I thought everyone was rather OoC. Heh, pharaoh gets a little out there in this chapter in fact.  
Plot thickener! CX_

**Monkey Girl XD**_ at least he's will to try! Hopefully you've enjoyed this, and thank-you~! *this is the point I'd put a heart, but f.f. won't let me…*_

**Psychicgirl32 **_…really? Heh, hurray goose bumps and magical gifts of wanting to read more! Hope you continue to read._

**I am Fire and Ice **_it's fine! Not like I mind it when people do rampages… I love rampages… but anyway~ Yami's not _evil per say_, he's just misunderstood. XD_

**Suma-Dragon's Child **_Forgiven you are! D I'm glad you did, and here you are!_

**Shamise **_Thank-you, it takes a lot of effort to make such a scene and then tear it down… True, true, it's a bad thing to do. I learned a while ago about moving too fast. Not very pleasant. I'll keep that in mind, I don't think I'm making Yuugi the uber-uke, though I could be mistaken. (I've read plenty of uber-uke stories, and so far mine hasn't seemed to be one… of course that's my view) You got it, I'll try and make sure that boy isn't taken down to a lower level then he already puts himself to be!  
Thank-you one last time, and I hope you enjoyed._

**Mangafairy **_I'm happy you think so, and I hope you were impressed by this chapter as well. XD_

**Shizuku Tsukishima749 **_Yes, Yami is a confusing character. One minute he's not gonna do something, the next he is! I was thinking of the whole light-dark scenario in the original Yu Gi Oh, and this was its spawn.  
I shall! _


	5. Pain and Control

-Title - **Righteous Demon**  
-Rating - T  
-Warning - Cussing, demons, slightly dark, yaoi, lemon in later chapters.  
-World - Alternate Universe: AU  
-Parings - Yuugi(Yugi) Mutou/Yami Yuugi(Yugi) YamixYuugi(Yugi)  
-Summary - YugixYami, Yuugi finds himself in a house, being protected from hells demons by his "righteous" protector. Originally inspired by Too Bad by Nickelback. *NOT SONG FIC* YuugixYami

_Hey there! …okay, so I don't like this chapter because it's kind of miscellaneous yet not. It's vital later on in the story, but its random _now_. Please read and enjoy this chapter!_

_Comment please, criticizing would be best, flame if you must, but please. If you do flame, do so on how the story was written, not the pairings. Thank-you! _

_

* * *

_

_Previously_

"_Whether or not he wants to go to this 'school' is up to him, and this is the only way to keep him safe."_

_Yami nodded then, his eyes glowing off color in the light, "You're right," he now held himself higher. "If Yuugi wishes to leave this mansion and still remain safe from other demons, than it's the only way." His demeanor lowered slightly, "Although, I still believe Yuugi won't like this…" _

~.~.~

Chapter 5- _Pain and Control_

Yami pursed his lips, skimming through an old leather bound tomb, a copy of 'Bewitched'. Yami scolded the author silently in his thoughts for making such a predictable romance novel. His eyes swept over each of the pages, already knowing the story by heart. Sighing Yami laid down the book, his eyes flicking toward a candle in the room. Reaching, he cupped one hand around the back of the candle, and then blew softly. The gentle light flickered out as the darkness filtered around him, piling as smoke does.

Moving out of the candle-lit library like area, Yami entered into a blacked out dojo. Pulling off his leather boots, Yami bowed, entering left foot first. Eyeing the mats, Yami held his breath. Raising his hands above his hands, he folded them together, bringing them down together in front of his pelvis. Bringing his hands up, into a defensive stance. Twisting around, Yami thrust a fist forward, pulled back, kicked with his right foot, pulled back and ducked. Repeating his fighting stances, Yami used his opposite leg and arm.

A voice rose behind him then.

"My pharaoh," it was Mahado, the Dark Magician, "why don't you practice with me?"

Yami turned, eyes focusing on his servant. Giving a slight nod, Yami moved away, back flipping to gain farther distance between him and his servant. Hands rising to block, Yami traveled in a small circle around Honda. Mahado simply closed his eyes, a Horus eyes shining and appearing on his forehead. Yami then stopped in front of Honda, eyes never wavering from his face. Lips pursing once again, the pharaoh struck.

Mahado caught the kick, using its momentum to force Yami onto the ground. "Dead," was the only word that left Mahado's mouth as he removed himself. Yami sighed, eyes shifting to the edge, relaxing his arms to put emphasis that he knew he was beat. Honda reached, grasping a hold of Yami's hand, pulling him up.

"What's wrong pharaoh," Mahados question made Yami glance his direction, "Normally you last longer than this."

Yami gave a small nod, sighing through his nose. "I'm just trying to calm my nerves…" Yami's words echoed and were left without a real answer. Being given a puzzled glance, the pharaoh continued, "Since at night, I really don't have any control-." Suddenly, Yami's eyes shaded a purplish-black as he stumbled.

Yami was becoming surrounded on all sides, not by enemies but by fogs of darkness. Shadows billowed around his form, shifting and awakening into creatures. Yami winced unconsciously, his teeth grinding together as sweat covered his brow. Mahado's eyes softened as he gently shook his pharaoh, almost as if he were waking a young child. The hope that Yami would wake and take control once again crossed Honda's mind only once. The pharaoh always awoke before anything bad happened. Head lolling to the side, Yami blinked listlessly. The shadows gripped to his clothing before melting away from Yami, shrieking like a death-cry.

Yami's eyes were half-lidded with anger, the other with fatigue. Cursing himself in Egyptian, the Pharaoh pushed Mahado away. Looking at his servant with revere, Yami pushed past Mahado, eyes remaining forward as he disappeared in a black fog. Mahado sighed, closing his eyes to see his pharaoh reappear two miles away.

Yami stumbled underneath a half-dead tree, sinking down into a sitting position. Shifting to become more comfortable, the pharaoh pulled a jacket out of thin air, draping it over his own form. Slowly, he closed his eyes, relaxing as his conscious drifted into a sleeping state. As he lost all conscious control, the shadows pulled away from their owners, awaking into the night around Yami Atem, the Dark Pharaoh.

Yuugi groaned; shifting as something seemed to pull him away. A gut wrenching pain which made him _cringe_ in discomfort. A burn building in his shoulder, pain seething in every nook of his being… Yuugi tried to ignore the ache. Something kept his conscious awake though; something was depriving him from sleep. Raising a wobbly hand to his forehead, Yuugi blinked the sleep from his eyes. Yuugi shifted into a sitting position, wincing as the hurt continued to lace through his body. Why was there so much pain?

Dropping off the bed, Yuugi gasped at the sudden heighten in pain. Bright lights flashed before his eyes as his knees buckled underneath. Dragging out a moan of discomfort, Yuugi stumbled to his feet. Reaching the door, Yuugi only had one numb idea flash through his mind. 'Dark'.

"That won't work." The feminine voice… it was so familiar. "Hey, are you listening to me?" Yuugi glanced back with half-lidded eyes. With a shallow nod, the women figure huffed, "Well good! Just because I'm not a master yet doesn't mean I shouldn't be paid attention to."

Suddenly her expression grew softer, she floated next to Yuugi, "What's wrong… You- you are in pain?" Another nod was the only response she got. "What can I do to help?"

An ominous swallow came from Yuugi as the saliva made it easier to speak, "Ya- mi". The woman rose to her full height, eyes darting left then right.

"The pharaoh," another nod, "are you sure… he's not always…_pleasant_… at night." Again, another nod, "Well, if you're sure…"

The girl grabbed a hold of Yuugi's hand, raising a wand in another hand, a black portal opened. Shifting to help Yuugi walk, the girl landed on her feet. Letting Yuugi lean against her without complaint, the girl stroked the boy's spiked hair. Walking slowly into the portal, Yuugi gasped at the sensation of being torn apart. Every fiber which already screamed in pain echoed the response ten-fold, making Yuugi's vision fuzz over.

Gasping for air, Yuugi's eyes fell immediately on the sleeping form of the pharaoh. Looking behind, the girl was still there. "Go on, he's right there."

Blubbering like a fish, Yuugi croaked, "na-name?"

A small smile covered the girls face, "I'm the Dark Magician Girl apprentice. Don't forget it." The threat was half-there as Yuugi started faltering toward Yami.

Hands reaching out, Yuugi didn't even notice the creatures of blackened shadow creeping towards him. Falling next to Yami, Yuugi felt the pain slip away barely. The burning sensation in his shoulder ebbed away, and as Yuugi clutched Yami's sleeve…

The pain slipped out his mind.

Yami's eyes were moving and shifting underneath his eyelids. The nightmare he was having taking over his brain, confiscating any escape route until someone woke him. Monsters grew from the dark, but Yami paid them no heed. They wouldn't destroy him unless they were on a suicide mission, yet they did darken his thoughts considerably. Each ogre created shoved hunger, need, _lust _into his thoughts. Nothing would escape the ever current, ever wanting want these animalistic beings craved.

A light filtered through, a young boy with spiked hair and bright magenta eyes stood next to him. Gripping his arm with a vice, the boy looked up at Yami, pain surging through his eyes. Fear was also there, but that was little enough. Yami shifted, so the boy was now in his arms. Gripping tightly around him, Yami growled at the creatures, they dispersing at his command.

Yami held onto the boy, who now was holding him like a life-preserver. A smirk graced his features as Yami whispered a name into the boys' hair, "Hikairi…"

Translations:

Japanese:

Hikairi -light

**Yami Yuugi** _Yeah, little Yuge' gets to see some flashbacks… Thanks! Oh, there's a whole lot left in my magic hats for him. Thank-you, and I hope you do so!_

**psychicgirl32** _Hope you continue to shiver, but I also hope you don't get frostbite in this weather~ XD_

**Monkey Girl xD** _Oh, maybe, maybe not. Who knows, maybe he'll forget the whole ideal._

**I am ****fire and ice** _Thank-you so much, and I hope you like this chapter…  
I love the fluff two, but it isn't to healthy for my colon…_

**Suma-dragon's child** _Thank-you._


	6. Bath Time

-Title - **Righteous Demon**  
-Rating - T  
-Warning - Cussing, demons, slightly dark, yaoi, lemon in later chapters.  
-World - Alternate Universe: AU  
-Parings - Yuugi(Yugi) Mutou/Yami Yuugi(Yugi) YamixYuugi(Yugi)  
-Summary - YugixYami, Yuugi finds himself in a house, being protected from hells demons by his "righteous" protector. Originally inspired by Too Bad by Nickelback. *NOT SONG FIC* YuugixYami

* * *

_Previously_

_Yami shifted, so the boy was now in his arms. Gripping tightly around him, Yami growled at the creatures, they dispersing at his command._

_Yami held onto the boy, who now was holding him like a life-preserver. A smirk graced his features as Yami whispered a name into the boys' hair, "Hikairi…"_

~.~.~

Chapter 6- _Bath Time_

Yami's eyes creaked open, an odd warmth keeping him still and languid. A yawn that was not his own, made Yami stiffen in shock. The thing that yawned shook purple trimmed, black hair in Yami's face, forcing him to hold in a sneeze. Either that, or admit he was awake. The figure shifted, muttering under its breath.

A familiar feeling fluttered through the dark pharaoh's chest as a pull at his essence reminded him who it was. It was basically kicking him for forgetting so soon.

Yuugi blinked again, two strong arms were wrapped around his torso. Specifically, they were knotted in the middle of his waist. It had a nice uncomfortable feel, but Yuugi wished the arms would shift just slightly. It didn't do him any good with those arms there. In fact it did the opposite, blocking any escape path. A twinge in his gut, and Yuugi felt soft breath beating on his neck.

Twitching his head, Yuugi looked back, staring directly in amethyst-red eyes. A small smile twitched onto Yami's mouth.

"Good-morning little one, sleep well?" Yuugi flushed at the pharaoh's question.

"I didn't until late…" Yuugi slowly whispered, rolling the words in his mouth, "it hurt trying to, so I-…"

Yami intervened, questioning, "Literally or figuratively?"

Yuugi pondered the question, "I- I think literally. It's all a blur."

"I'm sorry," Yami growled, eyes shifting away, "It's more than likely my fault. I-I have unfortunate powers that awaken only at night…" When Yuugi made to argue, Yami stopped him by continuing, "and these powers aren't exactly ones I can control."

Yuugi turned around to fully face Yami, shifting enough so that Yami's arms were wrapped comfortably around his waist, his eyebrows knitting together. "I remember one thing Yami Atem," Yami flinched as his full name was given, "when I was next to you, the pain disappeared."

Yami glanced back up, staring directly towards Yuugi. Pulling his hands away from Yuugi's middle section, Yami shifted. Deciding to stand, Yami gave a small smile to show his appreciation for the statement. Latching his hand onto Yuugi's shoulder as he gently guided the teen up and towards the castle. The next thing step he needed to do would be easier of Yuugi's comfort didn't worry Yami so much.

"Yuugi, before you wanted to go back to this, "school"." Yami showed the inverted coma's with his fingers. Yuugi nodded quickly. "I, I do admit I fibbed about that. There is a way for you to be safe, and go there."

"Then why-!" Yami pressed a finger to his lips, signaling for Yuugi to be silent.

"The reason I didn't bring this up is because it requires much more from you then simply pricking your finger." Yuugi's shoulders slumped. He wished the pharaoh would just hurry up with the explanation. "It requires for part of your soul to be coated with mine," Yami stopped after this statement. Yuugi gained a few steps before stopping and turning around. His eyes locked with Yami's and the pharaoh sighed, "and to return it afterwards."

Yuugi was silent as the wind blew around them, stirring their hair into a life of its own. They stood that way for a few minutes, Yuugi processing the information and gauging the pain. The fact that this demon could forcefully do this to him if he wanted, and what else would this cost him. Yami stared silently back, trying to understand his Hikairi's thoughts by the facial expression he was making. The look itself didn't do anything to help him… except perhaps tell Yami that Yuugi knew how to hide his emotions. Or perhaps just his thoughts…

A look of terror washed over Yuugi's eyes, opening like a window into his soul. Yami understood the doubts, the fear, and the complete helplessness. After all, Yami himself had gone through something such as that. Closing his eyes, Yami turned his eyes away.

"I won't force you, but I'm afraid if you decide to go without a mark…" Yami's not ended sentence was understood.

Yuugi held onto his neck, rubbing the spot just below his shoulder. It was starting to act up again. Yami not forcing him was a good thing. Yami not letting him depart without "a mark" was a bad thing. Yuugi turned away, and kept walking. He had no doubt the pharaoh knew exactly what he was thinking, and if he didn't. Well, he'd find out soon enough.

About five to six more steps in front of Yami, Yuugi heard the soft 'pats' from feet hitting grass. Yami was following.

Yami wished he could read every movement like his own. The slight sway of the hips with a hand laid on the shoulder would mean indecisiveness for him. Yet Yuugi was different and difficult to judge. It could mean anything from anger, to stubbornness. Yami let a sigh pass through his lips, eyes nailed into the back of his Aibou. "Hikairi?"

Yuugi turned around, walking backwards as Yami caught up by jogging the two extra steps. "Yes?"

"I do hope you understand; this wouldn't be my first choice…if- if I knew of a more-!" Yuugi shook his head.

"I accept the terms Yami, I understand." Yami blinked in surprise, "I knew it would be something like this since last night."

Yuugi's voice grew taunt, restrained at the mentioning of last night. "Was it me, Hikairi?"

Yuugi shook his head, "No…yes, maybe- I don't know Yami," Yuugi glared angrily at nothing in particular. "All I know is that I need time to think, outside with my friends- I mean… friend."

Yami gave Yuugi a curious glance as the teenage boy twisted around, walking forward again. Deciding not to question, Yami continued forward towards the gate. Like when Yuugi first walked through, it was broken, hinge almost gone… Or so it appeared.

As they entered the courtyard, the mask hiding this fortress disappeared. The entire area was surrounded with statues of beautiful nature. Ivy grew along the walls for decoration, and flowers dotted around the garden. Yami smiled at the wide-eyed Yuugi.

"This isn't what you expected, is it?" Yuugi shook his head as his silent gawking continued.

As they entered the mansion, Yami drug Yuugi past the crimson plush rug, past the roaring fire-place, and even skipped the kitchen. The heavenly aroma spilling into Yuugi's nose, only to have Yami trap him inside the restroom. Even the latrine was decorated. The sink was black, shining in the bulbs light, the toilet and walls surrounding also that same black color. Everything was dark colored and matching.

Nothing looked like that run down castle you saw from outside the gate.

Yami motioned for Yuugi to get in the shower. "You need to bathe Hikairi."

"Please, I wouldn't be surprised if you hadn't showered in a decade!" Yami's cheeks burst into color, a smirk still licking his lips.

"For your information I took a shower," Yami had to think about it, the last shower he'd taken had been… "last year!"

Yuugi burst out laughing, backing away from Yami. Making a fan in front of his nose, "Oh that explains the smell!"

Yami pouted, he did admit he enjoyed the flirting montage at least. "Then perhaps I should join you for your shower."

Yuugi instantly stopped his mirth, a wide-eyed look crossing his face. "What?"

Yami chuckled, pulling Yuugi into him, "I said "perhaps I should join you"." Yuugi stared then shook his head majorly.

"Bad idea, with you and your pedo ways, I'd be molested the first second I took my shirt off, let alone my boxers."

"That explains the boxers or briefs question at least." The light pink shade in Yuugi's cheeks drew darker.

"Shut up!"

Yami was now messing with Yuugi, leaning in so his mouth was a centimeter away from Yuugi's. "How do I 'shut' in the upward direction?"

Yuugi was flustered, not quite sure how to retaliate. "Fine, you can take a shower with me."

"That what she-."

"If you finish that statement I'll change my mind!" Yuugi murmured, eyes narrowing at the obvious joke.

Yami chuckled, raising his hands in mock defeat. "Alright then," the pharaoh made a move to remove his shirt before Yuugi stopped him.

Grabbing Yami's shirt, Yuugi fiddled with it. "If- if what you said before… May I- May I-?" Yami smirked.

In what was like a second for Yuugi, Yami latched his hand on Yuugi's wrist and began to tug his top off. Yuugi was staring in amazement as bronzed skin shone underneath the garment. Gulping Yuugi shook off the hand, continuing on his own. The texture of the skin revealed scars, burns that had yet to heal, and other small imperfections that blended in with the tanned skin. Yuugi's eyes soaked up all that form had to offer. Not leaving on inch of the skin unsearched, Yuugi leaned forward, hands coming down on Yami's pants.

Yami's hand was suddenly on Yuugi's wrist again. A look in his eye told Yuugi to not go there yet… _yet_…

"My turn." Yami's playful voice took Yuugi in shock for two seconds before being ripped back in reality one second too late.

Yami's hands already tugged Yuugi's shirt off two-third of the way. His head had disappeared to his waist for a better view. Crimson wine eyes watching and absorbing Yuugi's figure. Every curve was memorized, every flush, every uncomfortable shift was added into memory. Pulling the shirt off the rest of the way, the pharaoh just kneeled there, staring directly at Yuugi.

The abashed teen, averted his eyes, unsure of what to do. True, he felt like he owed the demon for doing the exact same thing as he just did, but this felt like pulling extra. Eyes slowly locking with Yami's, Yuugi tried to pull away, turning away from him.

A surprised gasp escaped Yuugi as cold fingers lightly brushed his birthmark. Pure bliss rolled over his senses, making his legs weak. Locking underneath him, Yuugi's legs gave in and fell backward, Yami catching him long before he hit the floor.

"You, it's really you…"

0-0-0

Japanese:

Hikairi -light  
Aibou -partner, companion, person whom one depends upon

**(1) it's a reference to a family joke. It consisted of my dad, a comedian, and a 'boxers or briefs' question. **

**psychicgirl32**_ Thank-you, and yes... yes I am. As you will see in the next chapter. Yami has too much to explain..._

**Yami Yuugi **_Ah well, I don't think people deserve to know what's wrong with Yuugi quite yet... *giggle* Don't worry, it'll come up again some time._

**Suma-dragon's child **_*To Suma Thank-you! *To Misha I know... and thank-you. *To Oogie lol, indeed, but the best of people are._

**I am Fire and Ice**_ Aw, thank-you very much. Everything I do is on purpose! Even when it's dropping you into an even steeper cliff hanger! I love that word... twas, twas fun to write back like this! Hurray FOR LOVIE! *not a word_


	7. Chatty Souls

-Title - **Righteous Demon**  
-Rating - T  
-Warning - Cussing, demons, slightly dark, yaoi, lemon in later chapters.  
-World - Alternate Universe: AU  
-Parings - Yuugi(Yugi) Mutou/Yami Yuugi(Yugi) YamixYuugi(Yugi)  
-Summary - YugixYami, Yuugi finds himself in a house, being protected from hells demons by his "righteous" protector. Originally inspired by Too Bad by Nickelback. *NOT SONG FIC* YuugixYami

_Thank-you guys so much for your encouragement. Lately I've been sick, and I've just gotten over the whole deal. So thank-you for waiting, and I hope this chapter confuses you and intrigues you even more than before._

_Please comment, critiques are amazing! Flames are two, _if _they're related to how I write and not the pairings, so please do so. Thank-you~_

_Previously_

_A surprised gasp escaped Yuugi as cold fingers lightly brushed his birthmark. Pure bliss rolled over his senses, making his legs weak. Locking underneath him, Yuugi's legs gave in and fell backward, Yami catching him long before he hit the floor. _

"_You, it's really you…"_

~.~.~

_Chapter Seven_ - Chatty Souls

Yuugi's eyes rolled back, mouth hung open in utter bliss. The fingers rolling over his shoulder sending wave after wave of pleasure. What was happening? Yuugi struggled slightly the pharaoh must've been fooling him! Yami was bewitching him into this indescribable pleasure... Two petal soft lips connected with that spot and he jerked. This-this-!

"Yami!" _our dark..._

Yuugi gasped as the pressure lifted and replaced on his shoulder. That sensation before, something had spoken to him. Who was it? Yami nuzzled his neck, warm breath tickling over sensitive skin. Yami smiled against his shoulder.

"Something wrong Hikairi?" The calm, seductive voice of the pharaoh breathed into his ear.

Yuugi flinched, this was all so confusing! Not to mention overwhelming... Yuugi licked his lips, eyes glazing over the scenery in front of him. No, nothing was -technically- 'wrong', but there was definitely that off sense of- of... what is it called? Shaking his head quickly, Yuugi pulled away.

"We were going to shower," Yuugi began his voice cracking near the end. "Why not do that?"

"good idea Hikairi," Yami mumbled, "I'll just go and do that..." Yami then stood, turning on the water as he casually added, "Hot or cold?"

Yuugi made a hand motion to the right, "Hot please."

"Why thank-you." Yuugi flushed, glaring at Yami.

_That- _"That doesn't even make any sense!" Yami smirked at his aibou's complaint.

"If it doesn't, then why are you blushing?"

Yuugi's flush darkened as his gaze automatically snapped away, "Because it's a childish remark." Yuugi hid his face away from Yami, staring at the his flustered reflection. Was this what he really looked like to the demon? "Besides, it's not as if you could catch me so off guard again."

"Really Hikairi?" Yami was staring at his light, eyes undressing the rest that wasn't showing. "Are you so sure," at the stubborn nod, Yami smirked, "you should really learn not to tempt fate Yuugi Mutou."

With that, Yuugi felt a sudden breeze and gasped. The blush he'd just gotten under control flaring up to life once again. Covering himself with his hands, Yuugi glared angrily at Yami.

"What in god's sake!" Yuugi cried out, "What was that for?"

Yuugi snapped at the pharaoh, his eyes crinkled into slits. Yami on the other hand was simply smiling, returning to the task of the water. Sticking his hand in, Yami winced at the heat. Turning the knob to the left, he waited for the water to cool down some.

"Well?" Yuugi seemed to have cooled off some. Yami smirked at that.

"You refused to believe I could surprise you," Yami stated calmly, not even noticing the lighter color on his own cheeks. "You tempted fate little aibou, and those who do get surprised."

"But did you really have to pants me, that's just completely-."

"Childish?" Yami suggested a sudden twinkle in his eye. "Who said a five-thousand year old ancient Egyptian demon had to act like an adult. I sure didn't get the notice."

"It's simple curtousy!" Yuugi yelled, struggling to pull up his boxers, "I'd think someone as old as you would've known that."

Yami sighed, would he really have to- "I'm sorry Yuugi, I haven't had this much fun in so many years. Please forgive my imprudence."

Yuugi blinked, "What- wait a second, you're apologizing?" Yami nodded and Yuugi couldn't help but let out a short spurt of laughter. At the annoyed look Yuugi raised his hands in defense, "I'm sorry, it's just the idea of a demon asking forgiveness is kind of... strange."

Yami's eyebrows stitched together, "True, but would you prefer I don't apologize?" Yuugi's eyes widened a fast shake of his head and a quick mumble of "No" made Yami smirk. "The water's ready," Yami stated randomly.

Yuugi winced, and then blinked at the unexpected reply. Staring like a child first being introduced to candy, Yami gently led Yuugi into the warming spray of water. The sloshing noise of water dropping onto the floor soon was the only noises one _could_ hear. Yuugi's hands worked hard on his tri-colored hair, lathering the soap into unruly locks which hung low as the weight of the water suppressed the spikes. Yami simply sat there, watching thin fingers do their work under the water, only to pull away and his head lean back to wash to soap duds away. Yami bit his lip, eyes scanning the boy, true they both still had their underwear on, but with the certain circumstances... It really didn't help.

Yuugi sighed, the last of the soap traveling into the drains abyss. Turning to switch places with the demon, he gave a small snicker. Covering up his minuscule laugh, Yuugi raised both eyebrows (never been able to lift one) at Yami.

"You-know," Yuugi practically whistled, "I may not be an expert on showers, but washing your hair is something I'm pretty sure you're supposed to do." Yami blinked in a silent confusion...

Until he noticed Yuugi had completed his cycle of washing his hair, and was waiting for Yami to trade places. "Here, let me." Yuugi grabbed the shampoo, squirting it on his fingers before stopping and popping the lid closed. "Now this," Yuugi grunted ignoring the fact he was pressing against Yami to reach the mop of hair on top his head, "and then this." Yuugi breathed, starting to lather the soap through the hair. A silent gasp as Yami pulled him up, arms wrapped around his waist.

"You're good at this," Yami purred, eyes closed as he just enjoyed the sensation. When Yuugi pulled away, finished with his job, Yami's eyes opened, staring down at Yuugi, "Thank-you Hikairi." He released Yuugi.

Yuugi nodded, shifting so the pharaoh could move underneath the current of water. Yami did so, moving his hands up to his hair, basically scratching his scalp in certain areas until all the soapy substance rinsed out. Twirling his fingers around the locks which hung droopily around the frame of his face, Yami cracked an eye. Yuugi was paying particular attention to the actual bar of soap, looking rather uncomfortable as he moved to and fro. Yami sighed, wondering what was so troubling about a-!

"Yami, do you uh- mind if I asked you to... umm," Yuugi was acting very strange. "Would you mind helping me with my back?"

Was that all, Yami's thoughts echoed his words as he redirected the question. Yuugi flushed, but nodded. Yami quirked an eyebrow (something he was quite proud he could do for some reason), nodding at his Hikairi's unneeded shyness. Taking the bar from smaller hands, Yami slowly drifted behind Yuugi. Running his hands along Yuugi's back-bone, Yami felt the suppressed shiver and he smiled. Rubbing his hands along the bar, Yami began massaging muscles as he lathered Yuugi's back with soap.

Yuugi breathed a sigh, tensed muscles unclenching. Leaning back, Yuugi basically relented to the onslaught of warm, relaxing touches. Smiling as the touches became barely rougher, Yami now having to apply more pressure just to keep Yuugi from falling.

"So much for not trusting me," Yami scoffed.

Yuugi felt dead, like he was about to fall into a dream, "What do you mean?" Yuugi's conscious slowly drifted as another scene began to take place in his eyes.

"I mean, you usually act all..." Yami contemplated a way to say the words on his lips, "demon go away, or demon no touchy, _even_ I don't like you that way and I'm only here because your forcing me to."

Yuugi shook his head lazily, a sappy smile covering his lips, "You're acting like I hate you." His expression suddenly changed worried eyes...scared eyes. "I- I don't hate you!"

Yami shrugged, "As I said, before (or at least the closest I can remember) you leave and you won't come back alive." Yami tensed as he felt Yuugi pull away from his touch, and face him.

"To you I will always return." To swoon, that's all he wanted to do. Instead, he shivered at the feeling of a hand cuping his face. Finger trailing down until it touched his chest.

"Yuugi, are you feeling alright?" Yuugi's smile turned sloppy as his eyes shined dully, but happily.

"Mou Hitori No Bokou, please I know what I am saying." That voice was droned, mechanical in a sense.

"Does Yuugi Mutou," Yami whispered, "does the boy you're controlling know?"

"Yes and no," the other tri-colored hair teen answered honestly, "he's unconscious, everything was a little too much for him, but his feelings are to mixed up to have the final say yet."

"Then why are you choosing for him?"

"Because I already know the final answer!" Yuugi pouted, "I'm his soul as you well know my Yami, and both light and darkness need each-other."

"If Yuugi can't find this out on his own, I refuse to make him," Yami growled teeth grinding against each-other in irritation. "I will not force him into any decisions." The feeling of the hand removing from him and Yami bit back a whimper. It felt so warm to be this close to his Hikairi, yet the truth… this _wasn't _close at all.

Yuugi sighed, rolling his eyes, "I know that my Yami, but I also know of the past. A lot more than you'd think." Yuugi's eyes narrowed, "Every time you found him, you let him grow old and crumble, my Yami. I refuse to play a part in this game again."

"No!" Yami shouted, eyes widening. "How could you- how, what are you-?"

"Yuugi's remembering two my Yami," Yuugi continued nonchalantly as fear coursed through Yami's eyes, "He's starting at the beginning though, just when you were finally released." Yami winced; pain intermingled with fear as old partners in the same dance.

"With all those people I-?"

"No, thankfully not." Yuugi looked up, "You hid them well enough that even he can't reach those memories," eyes saddening, "Though I do know about them my Yami, and I know your past isn't pleasant." Leaning up against Yami, Yuugi whispered, "all of it."

"Is- is this how your talking to me then," Yami tried to remain calm, "he's remembering...?" The soul radiated, sighing contentedly in Yuugi's form. This was how it wanted everything to be.

"I'm afraid so my Yami, and now I must go before the film plays to long." Yuugi gave a heart-breaking yet encouraging smile as his eyes slipped shut.

Yami quickly laced his arms through Yuugi's just as the teen began to fall.

_"Please pharaoh, rethink this!" _This other Yuugi was gripping onto Yami's arm, begging him to not play a card.

_"I'm sorry, but it's the only way to win this!" _Yami threw Yuugi away from him as he slid the card into play. Yuugi saw everything, every false move and self-satisfying remark Yami made when he finally fell to the ground.

Yuugi broke through the seal, shoving Yami out of the way. The soft light of his eyes looking un-accusingly at Yami.

_"It only needs one of our souls," _Yuugi smiled, "_So I'm letting it take mine._" Green light enveloped him, and Yami fell forward, the shock of Yuugi being torn from his body stunning him.

The man who beat him smirked, taking the gem he'd given Yami before the battle and called for the airplane. Holding onto the ladder, the plane took off with him. Stealing the only change of getting Yuugi back that instant again. Yami slowly pushed himself up.

_"No..." _Yami muttered, his eyes watering as he threw his head up to the sky, finally realizing what he'd just done, _"It should've been me!" _The demon screamed, tears escaping ruby eyes, _"It should've taken me!"_

"Yami, don't feel bad..." Yuugi muttered unconsciously, having the final flashes drifting away from him, "Yuugi wanted to take your place, Yuugi loved you." Yami's grip tightened as he stared down at the new Yuugi. His Hikairi always knew how to bring up the worst memories, didn't he?

0-0-0

Japenese:

Aibou -partner, companion, person whom one depends upon  
Hikairi- light  
Mou Hitori No Bokou - "my other self"

**Yami Yuugi: **_Indeed! And this is what happens next. I'm running out of witty remarks… I really need to work on those._

**Littlekurboh1fan: **_Thanks I guess. I don't think he's SUCH a perv, just that he wants to tease Yuugi. Though there might be some pervieness… Oh no, Yuugi's on bottom! *Note to self: try not to make sexual jokes while replying for fanfic*_

**Suma-Dragon: **_Suma* Hurray for being original! And Thank-you! Heh, same here, but it ain't fun if they aren't. Misha/Oggie* You guys… Wow… _

**Limnamae: **_Why yes, this is my first posted Yu-gi-oh story. However, the other story I have is a crossover for a sontest. So it's not complete is supposed to be confusing at first, don't worry. Around chapter ten things will start to be explained better… I hope… Well, Yami is trying to be fluffy, but Yuugi refuses! TT_TT I'm gonna say, I got confused between Honda and Mahad first off. The English version of Yu-Gi-Oh and the Japenese version are really confusing for names. That's actually why 'Tea' is 'Anzu'. I don't mind the spelling mistakes, though I will say you're ending was a little redundant. So, I shall bid you the same.  
TTFN for now…_

**I am fire and ice: **_You make me smile! I do tend to make things daring, such is this chapter. Mr. Yuugi's Soul, why did you come out? …and why isn't Yami more attracted to you? Grr… Yami is hiding many things, one of which is that Yuugi is a-… The shower? What shower- oh~ THAT shower. The cleansing of body is what happened in that shower.  
With more delicious questions. I'm really making this story: "A question, wrapped in an enigma, inside a puzzle, covered with a pancake, inside a cup-cake." a friend made that one up._

**Psychicgirl32: **_Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you, thank-you! I've been WAITING for someone to ask me that question. The vision Yuugi had does indeed have the past inclined if you look close enough at this chapter. *allah gasp~* Of course I do! There wouldn't be a good story without him!-.- Now, I have come together in happiness. I'm just so glad you like my story that much! Thank-you oh so much! _

**CutePiglet: **_Thank-you, and yes it has been a while… bu~t. DARN PUPPY DOG EYES! I cannot resist them… _TT_TT


	8. Together

-Title - **Righteous Demon**  
-Rating - T  
-Warning - Cussing, demons, slightly dark, yaoi, lemon in later chapters.  
-World - Alternate Universe: AU  
-Parings - Yuugi(Yugi) Mutou/Yami Yuugi(Yugi) YamixYuugi(Yugi)  
-Summary - YugixYami, Yuugi finds himself in a house, being protected from hells demons by his "righteous" protector. Originally inspired by Too Bad by Nickelback. *NOT SONG FIC* YuugixYami

_So~ I finally finished this chapter. It was difficult for me… So I was listening to Linkin Park, the songs varying from their latest album to IDK how old. _

_I've been so happy with everyone (even those who don't comment), nobodies flamed me. Which surprised me a lot actually… I mean, most the YxYY stories I read have at least 1 hater comment. So yeah~ thank-yew._

_Please Read and Review, constructive criticism is best, but flames are good to. As long as there on the story itself, and not on the pairing. Thank-you very kindly.

* * *

_

_Previously_

_Yami's grip tightened as he stared down at the new Yuugi. His Hikairi always knew how to bring up the worst memories, didn't he?_

_~.~.~_

_Chapter 8 - _Together_  
_

Yuugi's eyes fluttered open to the sight of Yami next to him, holding some type of soup. The demon slowly blew on the hot liquid, before engulfing it in his mouth; pulling the spoon away slowly as his darkened eyes closed, a small humming noise purring from the back of his throat. Yuugi swallowed hard, his stomach growling at the sight and smell of the food. He hadn't eaten since… well, he diidn't remember.

What he did remember was probably the creepiest and, or craziest dream. Yami slowly opened his eyes, glancing, and grinned sheepishly towards Yuugi. Yuugi blinked, as he noticed more individual features of the other, like how the canines of his teeth were slightly pointed, and how there was some sort of tattoo on the top part of the arm and traveled back underneath clothing… Even how there was a slightly darker outline underneath Yami's eyes.

"Are you hungry little one?" Yami questioned, voice soft and deep, like dark chocolate that flowed over ones tongue. "I found the uh- kitchen staff, has made some soup for us… mainly you." Yami's eyes drifted down Yuugi's body but snapped back up.

Was there worry in those eyes… or was it fear?

"I- I would like some soup," Yuugi blatantly replied, biting his lip instantly afterwards. How stupid he must sound! 'I would like some soup' gods, that sounded so stupid… and since when did he say 'gods'… Mouth slowly drawing into a pout, Yuugi fidgeted angrily.

Yami nodded, not noticing (more like ignoring) the slightly flushed cheeks and angry pout Yuugi had pulled together. The internal war… ah yes, Yami smirked cocking an eyebrow at Yuugi. How cute his Hikairi was and so innocent as well! Rolling his eyes at the childish inner war, Yami began to stand, only to have his wrist caught by Yuugi's hand. A sudden pain shifted in those eyes and Yami instantly sat back down.

"Don't go," Yuugi whispered his voice hoarse with emotion, "it hurts…"

Yami slowly pulled his wrist from Yuugi's fingers, placing his palm on the younger teen's cheek, slowly tracing small circles. Concern flooding his mind, Yami swallowed hard past the lump in his throat. So many questions (most unanswered) swamped the inner mechanisms of his thoughts, twisting and turning reality to fit cruel and unusual circumstances. Nodding in agreement, Yami glanced behind him, a soft glowing outline of the horus eye on his forehead.

The next second, Mahad was there, "Yes my pharaoh?"

Yami's mouth was pressed in a thin line, however his words were spoken without a stutter or twitch of the lips, "I would appreciate it if you would bring me some soup for Yuugi."

"Yes, my pharaoh," Mahad shifted, bowing towards Yami before turning his eyes on Yuugi. The boy shivered and Yami's eyes narrowed. Standing taller, Mahad disappeared into a puddle of darkness, collapsing and sinking through the floor.

"Who was that?" Yuugi's voice didn't sound frightened, but rather unemotional. Soft eyes stared at the spot Mahad had vanished, but that look felt more of jealousy than anything else, and Yami slowly lifted Yuugi's chin.

Forcing Yuugi to meet his eyes, Yami answered Yuugi's question, "That was my friend and servant Mahad, the Dark Magician."

Suddenly Yuugi winced at those words, the odd dream he'd had flashing in front of his eyes like a fresh wound being re-opened. Suddenly he was in that other Yuugi's shoes, being thrust away from Yami, forced apart… so much pain…

Yuugi curled over, eyes tightly shut together as he grit teeth to stop from crying. He wouldn't do that, not in front of the pharaoh. He'd promised he wouldn't cry! He promised-!

"Yuugi, _you _never promised me anything." The snap back into reality was harsh and twisted, spinning Yuugi's mind off balance. Then at the door was Mahad, walking next to Yami, he placed the bowl of soup on the floor next to Yami. Giving one look for approval, Yami nodded.

Placing his hand over Yuugi's forehead, Mahad whispered words beneath his breath, eyes never leaving the expression of torture turning into relief. Blinking Yuugi looked down, and smiled at Mahad. White-ish teeth splayed in a toothy grin.

"Thank-you," Mahad's mouth inched up, revealing a sort of half-smile.

"You're welcome, my pharaoh's light."

Yuugi blinked, but gave a curt nod in response. His eyes wandered to Yami's, the silent question so obvious in Yuugi's curious expression. Yami sighed in annoyance, but opted to pick up the bowl soup left by his friend instead of answering that question. Mahad's advice once again crossed Yami's mind: _"Tell him, if you don't the memories will become more and more often. Pretty soon, even your blanketing mind trick won't hold back everything." _

Handing the soup off to Yuugi, Yami leaned back, now fiddling with his hair. "So- how have your dreams been Hikairi?"

"Not so good actually," Yuugi laughed slightly, "I mean, I've always had rather odd dreams, but they varied. Most of them really weird crap with no point at all… but others…" Yuugi took in a bite of soup, the colorful flavors rushing over his tongue making him lean forward, moaning. "This- this is really good!" Yuugi looked down at the plate when he swallowed, the warm feeling spreading from his gut to the rest of his body.

Yami sucked in his breath, quickly looking away from Yuugi, a dark flush spreading over his now heated cheeks, "Yes, yes. Old uh- Egyptian recipe for dinner." Coughing into his palm, Yami tried to compose himself, "Uh- anyway, your dreams?" He failed.

"Oh yeah!" Yuugi's eyes looked more alive now, the light sparkling off those purple orbs, "You see, the _other _dreams are always so… well, just sensible. They're more like a flashback than an actual dream." Yuugi's turned his head down, "However, recently they've been happening when I'm awake. Just shoving everything else away."

"I see… and what did you dream about last?" Yami's voice sounded strained, and that almost frightened expression on Yuugi's face only worsened the gut wrenching feeling.

"These _flashback_s are normally about people- well _a _person who looks exactly like me… same name, everything." Yuugi's shoulders slumped, pained expression written so clearly that it hurt Yami just to look. "However, there's another mind inside the _other _Yuugi, that takes over to help… and sometimes hurt him," Yuugi's eyes drifted to Yami's, "Not on purpose mind you- just… just because he thought it was best for Yuugi."

Yami closed his eyes, placing his left hand over them. A slight grimace in teeth, and Yami muttered, "His name was Yami… wasn't it?"

Yuugi blinked in surprise. "Yeah, it was… how'd you-?"

Yami removed his hand, and Yuugi swallowed hard at the sight. Tears. There were tears now freely streaming down Yami's face. A smile was on his lips, but the tears themselves were to distracting. "I know about those _'flashbacks' _Yuugi."

"You- You have them two?" –No wait, that wouldn't make any sense. Yuugi shook his head even more confusion stuffing itself into his mind.

"Something like that," Yami muttered, wiping away the remnants, "but your last dream, what was it about?"

"Yami- the- the _other _Yami shoved Yuugi- the _other _Yuugi, away and he – Yuugi- stepped in and took Yami's place, and it- it hurt so much…" Yuugi reached and clutched at his chest, "It hurt so badly… and then being forced to fight against Yami…" Yuugi's fist tightened, white knuckles showing themselves.

Yami grabbed Yuugi's shoulders, facing eye to eye with the now sad and frightened Yuugi, "Yuugi- I know this is tough, but I want you to come with me. I _need _you to do this, to make so much of that pain to go away."

Yuugi's eyes were tearing, but they refused to fall. That subconscious part reminding Yuugi to not cry in front of Yami, no- he promised- he never promised… Nodding slowly, Yami gently removed the soup bowl from Yuugi's arms. At the whimper of indecision, Yami slowly locked his lips with Yuugi's. He hoped so much that this would work.

Yuugi form tensed, but as the kiss persisted (and Yami refusing to pull away,) he slowly relaxed. Pulling away, Yami cradled Yuugi in his arms, pulling him up. "I will make this as enjoyable for you as possible my Hikairi."

"I- I promise-!" Yuugi stopped, gripping Yami tightly as the demon jostled him. Glaring angrily at Yami, the old light flashed through the teens eyes, "Hey! Why'd you do that?"

"Because you're mentally confused at this moment," Yuugi opened his mouth to protest that he was perfectly _fine_, but Yami stopped him. "Two minds are trying to force the other to surrender," Yami growled, pulling Yuugi closer.

"I refuse to let you be forced into the other Yuugi's mind." _His _other Yuugi, the one from before... No- not just because the soul had so delicately told him that Yuugi was remembering from before, but because _this _Yuugi was different. This Yuugi was the one here right _now_.

Yuugi slowly relaxed back into Yami's arms, and (even though he didn't want to admit it) it was comfortable. The feeling of something else forcing Yuugi to grit his teeth, memories flashed and Yami shivered, pressing forward faster.

Suddenly there was darkness, Yuugi couldn't feel anything, couldn't _feel _anything, just couldn't… Then a light was hallowed around another boy. This boy looked like him, but he was crying. That was the other Yuugi…

Then a light streamed, and Yami was there, placing him down on something hard. What was this? Yami was speaking, telling Yuugi something, but the words just weren't there. Only movements of the lips, and Yuugi blinked. The darkness in this room shrowded out most details.

Suddenly Yami was gone, and a pound in his chest forced him to wince. Pain, pain…

Then a blinding light and Yuugi felt something being forced from inside his body. Like his very being was being ripped away, a darker colored enveloped his sight. It wasn't white, or gold, but it was an odd shade, darker than white, but brighter than gray. Reaching out, Yami's voice suddenly echoed in his mind. The substance wrapped around Yuugi's arm, slithering around his body until focusing on his chest and pressing in.

Yuugi screamed.

Though another part enjoyed this… that part was sighing in contentment at finally being able to rest peacefully. That other part, was Yuugi's soul, intertwined within Yami's.

0-0-0

Japanese:

Hikairi –light

* * *

**Littlekuriboh1fan: **_Uh~ sorry 'bout that. I've gotten stuck on this story about three to four times just on this chapter. That's right, Yami ain't such a perv… *snickers* You're more than welcome! _

**Suma-dragon's child: **_ewe, your are welcome. Tell everybody I say 'ello~!_

**Yami Yuugi: **_Well, the other Yuugi always confuses me when I'm writing his part. As is most the chapter the conflict between Yuugi and the other Yuugi. *sighs* I just wish I knew how to put him into a genre… serendipitous maybe…_

**Assassin Massie: **_Really? *laughs* well, I did like the Japanese version better, but the ending for the English was a whole lot more rememberable for me. Cookie? Cookies! *chomps on cookie* …I forgot what I was supposed to write… _TT_TT

**Psychicgirl32: **_*hums along with you* Well, I wouldn't make the main characters have a sad ending would I? …well, maybe… But this is a more relaxed story. One of those *I'll write when I feel inspired* type deals, unlike some of my other stories which are *I want to have this chapter out by next week*.  
Mmm'kay, however I may have rushed this last part. I wanted it to happen so~ bad!  
Hope you enjoyed~_

**I am fire and ice: **_Well, more questions rear their heads for this one. Though I can answer all of them! I choose not to, so does Yami… he doesn't like to answer questions like that. And I am feeling better now.*waves away* This is the next chapter~ so adieu!_

**Limname: **_You're most definitely welcome! Yeah, I don't want to have wrong information on the names up… that's just bad of me. Hu-hu-hu, do you still know what's going on? Or at least THINK you do? Redundant is repetition, or repeating oneself unnecessarily. If you have any questions on any other words that confuse you, and just note me. I'll explain 'em as best as I can.  
C'ya~_

_And now for the final authors comment…  
I PRE-ORDERED A 3DS~ *sorry, but I'm spazzing out at the fact I'm getting one*_


	9. Bad for Me

-Title - **Righteous Demon**  
-Rating - T  
-Warning - Cussing, demons, slightly dark, yaoi, lemon in later chapters.  
-World - Alternate Universe: AU  
-Parings - Yuugi(Yugi) Mutou/Yami Yuugi(Yugi) YamixYuugi(Yugi)  
-Summary - YugixYami, Yuugi finds himself in a house, being protected from hells demons by his "righteous" protector. Originally inspired by Too Bad by Nickelback. *NOT SONG FIC* YuugixYami

_Sorry for taking so long, but I spent a while trying to come up with this chapter, and I think you'll be surprised by the outcome. Enjoy~!_

* * *

_Previously: _Though another part enjoyed this… that part was sighing in contentment at finally being able to rest peacefully. That other part, was Yuugi's soul, intertwined within Yami's.

~.~.~

Chapter 9 - **Bad for Me**

Yami rocked backward, stumbling to the floor into a kneeling position. Slowly breathing, Yami groaned, the agony and exertion of force needed to execute a marking was unimaginable. There was still one thing left to do. Grimacing, Yami lifted to his feet, stumbling towards Yuugi. That look of final peace resting on the boys face made Yami's heart leap to his throat. Closing crimson orbs, he knelt forward, collecting the boy in his arms. Just like the day he came here… Yami pushed away his thoughts. If he began to think like that, Yuugi would never leave. Yes, it would be nice but that wasn't what _this _Yuugi would want.

Pushing through the doors, the golden emblem of the Horus eye glowed with power passed down to him. Instantly Mahado was there, sharp eyes asking the question of why his Pharaoh had called him. Proffering Yuugi to the magician, Yami placed the boy in his trusted friend's arms. Slowly pulling away, Yami moved forward, and the pharaoh's magician followed diligently behind his master. Reaching the door, Mahado glanced curiously at Yami. The ancient demon usually went out at night, but why did he want to go now, especially with his Hikairi? Opening his mouth to question Yami's actions, his words were lost on his tongue. Crisp red eyes, wavering with water, stared towards Mahado.

An understanding passed between them, some-how silently. No words given in order, only the silent treading through the night as they passed through the gate that caged them to the castle. Instantly a waver flashed through the air, and all around them buzzing noises and other such things spread. Creatures surrounded them, all following the pharaoh as he led them on. Yuugi's conscious mind was confused, but the rest of him was to deep in slumber to say anything. Slowly, Yuugi drifted away entirely, the previous darkness engulfing him totally and completely.

Deep regret surged through Yami's chest and slashed against his heart that had been so happy just a few seconds ago. Slowly he stopped, and turned around. Demons – his demons – were there, all ready and prepared to serve him. One of them came up to him, the fluff surroundings it's originally scaly body making the creature seem harmless. Smiling warmly, Yami laid his hand on the fluff balls head, leaning over to kiss the creatures' forehead. Leaning closer to the ear, he whispered instructions to the creature, and then handed over a card. The card had the same creature on its cover, and the demon-creature was shocked and rather surprised, making its sound of question.

Yami shook his head, and turned to Mahado. The magician nodded in understanding, setting Yuugi down so the small demon could pick up the boy. Walking next to the demon, Yami drew the pyramid shaped pendant from around his neck, and placed it around Yuugi's next. Once the odd fluff ball creature picked up Yuugi wings bloomed on its back and off the creature went, leaving the pharaoh and his other minions behind.

"Pharaoh, are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Mahado's voice broke something inside Yami, and the tears that had collected in his eyes finally fell.

"For me, no, for Yuugi… yes." His voice cracked, and Yami felt a blockage build up in his throat. "He- he needs to go home."

Mahado stared off where the creature disappeared, "And you sent Kuriboh with him." A shallow nod, "Are you sure that choice was wise. Wouldn't my apprentice have been a better choice?"

Yami sighed, and turned away. The tears still fell from his eyes, but he trudged back the way he came. "Kuriboh and Yuugi have always had a special connection, and this is what I'm hoping will not change." One glance back and Yami shimmered, disintegrating in the night air.

Yuugi yawned, eyes fluttering open as he was met with inside of his grandpa's shop. Blinking in confusion, Yuugi shook off the feeling of nostalgia as he hopped out of bed. A glimmer of gold, and the extra weight on his neck caused Yuugi to glance down. Gasping in surprise, the pendant the pharaoh from his dreams usually wore was now around his neck. A pull in his chest, and Yuugi felt like breaking down. Something was wrong, the pharaoh never existed, and yet-… A ringing snapped Yuugi back to reality, and he picked up the phone with his usually quirky personality.

"Solomon's Game Shop, may I help you?" There was silence for a short moment until a blaring voice made Yuugi wince, and almost drop the phone.

"Yuge' is it really you?" Holding the device away from his ear, Yuugi laughed.

"Yeah Joey, it's really me… why?"

A pause, and a hesitant voice responded, "Well Yuge' you've been gone for a month… and every time I call this number no-one answers." The fingers which gripped the phone loosened.

A month- he'd been gone an entire month? How was that even possible? Stepping back from the phone, it swung loosely on the cord, landing and clashing against the wood. He'd only been gone a week at best, being gone longer would've just been-! A muffled yelling came from into the phone, Joey was trying to get a hold of him again. Trying to calm him down…

Picking up the phone, Yuugi fained ignorance, and pretended not to be so affected by such a surprise. His eyes held the true story however as memory after memory resurfaced. The week of running away from reality, the days of hiding from beast- demons, little food, little protection against the weather… the pharaoh. Whispering little rumors into the phone, Yuugi's mind refused to pay attention to the beating of disappointment in his chest, the continuous pull on his emotions that made him feel physically and mentally drained.

The pharaoh had left him…

0-0-0

Japanese:

Hikairi –light

* * *

**Yami Yuugi: **Thanks~ and congratulations yourself! I am as well, and that's amazingly nice thank-yew. Oh- I do as well, but Pervy Yami will have to wait for a little bit. Hmm-hmm-hmm...

**Psychicgirl32: **Hurray! *this is where I would insert a smiley* Heh- yeah that was a fun part to write, and I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter so much! And yesh, you be right. *Jumps in horribly off-key*

**Limnamae: **Well, I'll answer that in a note to you (sorry for not responding sooner, but expect a reply to that theory later this week,) and I think I just updated... HURRAY~! And no- I can get Yuugi to do _whatever _I want, but Yami on the other hand... Well, _he's _a loaded bullet and I can't really do anything with him.

**Suma-dragon's child: ***grins* Thank-you Suma! _Awww~ _*squeals happily* So cute!


	10. Danger Zone

-Title - **Righteous Demon**  
-Rating - T  
-Warning - Cussing, demons, slightly dark, yaoi, lemon in later chapters.  
-World - Alternate Universe: AU  
-Parings - Yuugi(Yugi) Mutou/Yami Yuugi(Yugi) YamixYuugi(Yugi)  
-Summary - YugixYami, Yuugi finds himself in a house, being protected from hells demons by his "righteous" protector. Originally inspired by Too Bad by Nickelback. *NOT SONG FIC* YuugixYami

_Ach! I hate writing such short chapters. I gomen, but I'm having difficulty finishing these chapters recently… I guess it's cause there's the upcoming scene… *sighs* Hope you enjoy~!_

_~.~.~_

_Whispering little rumors into the phone, Yuugi's mind refused to pay attention to the beating of disappointment in his chest, the continuous pull on his emotions that made him feels so both physically and mentally drained._

_The pharaoh had left him…_

Chapter 10 – **Danger Zone**

Fingering the gold chain, Yuugi walked towards his school. It was so odd, like a cold shiver of nostalgia running down ones spine as he entered the grounds. In fact it felt even worse than that. Not only had it been a month, but he'd agreed with Joey and Anzu to stay home for a few days. Today being the third day, Yuugi had put his foot down, refusing to be bossed around like a little kid anymore.

Glancing around the buildings, nothing seemed bad, nothing seemed _off_. What was it then that was throwing his senses into a whack? A slight giggle escaped his pocket, and Yuugi blinked. A _giggle?_ Reaching down Yuugi un-pocketed a card with a fluffy creature on the center. Watching the odd animal, it winked, smiling coyly at him.

Eyes widening, he stuffed the card back into his pocket. Twisting his head left and right, Yuugi made sure no-one actually saw what just happened. It was impossible for whatever that thing was… to, to _not _be a demon! …and, and… What would happen if someone found out he was carrying a demon with him? Hurrying away from the courtyard, Yuugi slid into the hallways, walking and weaving through the heavy traffic. It seemed normal enough.

Reaching his classroom, he went directly to his normal seat near the middle of the room. Sitting besides the window of course was his normality; however someone jumped him from behind.

"Yuugi!" Yuugi laughed at the playfulness of his friend Anzu, "Yuugi, I was so worried about you!" The next second he was on the floor, stars stumbling around in his eyes, "Why did you run away like that?"

Yuugi winced inwardly, "I was upset, my grandfather's death really…" Something bubbled up in his throat and he couldn't speak. The mention of his grandfather usually wouldn't bring up this emotion, but with the current circumstances it hurt.

Anzu looked away, her eyes becoming crestfallen, "I'm sorry Yuugi, I should've…"

Yuugi forced back the sadness and depression sloshing in his gut, and forced on a smile. Nudging Anzu playfully, Yuugi grinned sheepishly. "Come on Anzu- oh and I have something interesting to tell you!"

Anzu instantly switched to hyperactive mode and bounced about, eagerly. "Really? Ooh~ Yuugi, what is it?"

"Well you know Jounichi?" Yuugi's voice grew quiet, whispering his words to emphasize them.

"That kid who's always beating you up?" Anzu questioned, and with the curt nod, Anzu huffed. "That jerk."

"No, Anzu listen to this!" Anzu hesitantly bent over closer to Yuugi. "He called my grandpa's game shop last night, around five. And he was worried for me!"

Anzu blinked, eyebrow's crinkling together as she pulled away. "Joey Wheeler was worried for you?"

"Someone say my name?" Yuugi gulped as a shaggy blond-haired boy stepped up next to him. A sudden smirk, and Joey ruffled the boy's spiked hair, "Well Yuge' I suppose you do got a right to."

Several jaws dropped at the sudden display of affection the blond gave Yuugi.

"Class, take your seats please," The teacher directed, waving her hand impatiently. Many did as told, Yuugi already in his seat waited patiently for class to start. "Now I would like to introduce a new student into our class, Ryou."

Yuugi flinched, automatically tensing as a familiar person walked into the classroom. "Hello, I'm Ryou, pleased to meet you all." Yuugi tried to back away, forgetting for an instant he was in a chair. Slamming his back into the chair, Yuugi hissed in pain, gaining attention from the person he was trying to escape from.

"You there, are you alright?" Ryou was next to Yuugi in an instant, hand on his shoulder, brown eyes wide with concern. "Is something-…" Ryou stared as Yuugi pulled away from his touch.

"No! No, I-I-I'm fine, please stop t-touching me." Yuugi tensed away, his head pulling as far away as he could. Ryou's eyes slid down Yuugi's frame, landing on the puzzle hanging around his neck. A smile crossed his lips.

-…-…-

Yami rolled over, eyes staring lifelessly off in the distance. He could feel… _it_. Emotions of depression and anger washing over him every second. Still he lay there; until a soft knock on the door interrupted his bought of depression. Blinking glazed eyes, he watched listlessly as Mahado slowly walked inside his room.

"Sire, if I may be so bold," a slight shuffle of the head, and Mahado continued in a gentle cue, "you need to get him back."

Yami's eyes flashed red angrily, "I refuse."

"My pharaoh," Mahado sighed, "You've refused to sleep for three days straight, all because you don't want your shadows to find him." Yami looked away guiltily… "So why not _you _find him?"

"Because he hates me," the words were whispered so quietly, but Mahado scoffed in response.

"Says who?"

Gritting his teeth, Yami flung himself at Mahado, gripping his robe and pulling him nose to nose. "Yuugi does," he growled, "I feel everything Yuugi does as well- _BAKA_, if Yuugi wanted me back, I would go in a heartbeat!"

Mahado stared back with no emotion, "Would you?"

Slowly Yami's grip loosened, "I- I would…" Crimson eyes trailed and stared down.

Mahado's reached up, and cupped his pharaoh's cheek with his hand. Tracing the outline, of the jaw, Mahado smiled weakly, "You're lying, Pharaoh." Yami began to snap back but Mahado shook his head, "Check your heart before you reply Yami Atemu, because I'm certain that Yuugi is yearning for you at this moment."

Yami hissed, retracting his hands and wringing them out. Turning his head away, he stared off at nothing. "Yuugi hates me, all I feel is hate…" Shadows began to curl at Yami's feet. "Hate, anger, depression…" Yami clenched his fists, fingernails biting into skin. A shadow covered the rooms floor, sliding up the walls.

"Look deeper, that's the shell of emotions, dive farther into them!" Mahado was getting worried now; the pharaoh was calling up a monster unknown to him. "Yami, please remember what the first Yugi told you- What he promised!"

"…hurt…" The whimpered word and the shadow slithered back down, shriveling underneath the pharaoh's feet. "Yuugi's hurt and upset." A flick of his head, and Yami's eyes widened. Standing quickly, he slid away from Mahado and rushed towards the door. "Yuugi's in danger!"

Quickly slipping into the daylight, Yami made forward when a cold hard laugh stopped him. Slowly turning, a man -thief to be exact- stood behind the pharaoh, grinning insanely. "You called, Pharaoh?"

* * *

**Psychicgirl32 – **I agree, and I indeed have heard that line somewhere… *pauses to think* wow, I just now got that pun XDDDD Aww… I love that song *searches for it on itunes*

**Doragon-chan – **Aww~ I thought so two… and I still think so! X 3

**Maria Starlight – **Hey, I haven't seen you around here before! XD Thank-you so much, and welcome to the band wagon!

**Yami Yuugi – **Poor Yuugi *sniff* I agree… TT_TT I mean, it wasn't right for Yami to send him back, and I had so much planned for Yuge'! Aww~ I guess it'll just have to wait. w0 well you-know what, those are very good questions, and I believe they will be answered very soon in the future. Thank-yew, and I hope this chapter was worth the wait.


	11. Distract the Pharaoh, Get the Hikairi

- Title – **Righteous Demon**  
-Rating – T  
-Warning – Cussing, Demons, slightly dark, yaoi, lemon in later chapters.  
-World – Alternate Universe: AU  
-Parings – Yuugi(Yugi) Mutou/Yami Yuugi(Yugi) YamixYuugi(Yugi)  
-Summary – YugixYami, Yuugi finds himself in a house, being protected from hell's demons by his "righteous" protector. Originally inspred by Too Bad by Nickelback *NOT SONG FIC* YuugixYami

~.~

_Well Kon'nichiwa (Hello) how are you today? Well, I decided to write an epic chapter, but failed on the third degree level. 3 so enjoy a long-winded and rather bad chapter. (or at least that's what I think.) I've strayed away from the plot big time in this chapter… how am I going to fix that?_ _/Goes to edit plot/storyline._

* * *

_"…hurt…" The whimpered word and the shadow slithered back down, shriveling underneath the pharaoh's feet. "Yuugi's hurt and upset." A flick of his head, and Yami's eyes widened. Standing quickly, he slid away from Mahado and rushed towards the door. "Yuugi's in danger!"_

Chapter 11- _Distraction_

Yami pushed away, disgust crossing his face like a virus infecting ones stomach. The thief laughed, eyebrows tilting upwards in a mocking expression as he grinned giddily at the pharaoh. "Aw, the pharaoh's not glad to see his little robber, is he?" Yami growled, irritated beyond belief as anxiety and fear interfered with his own emotions of boiling rage.

"As glad as hell I am!" Wind danced around the two demons, "Now get your skinny ass out of here, I have an appointment." The thief raised his hands, almost as if he was backing away, but his eyes flashed open, smirk resting upon his lips.

"But dearest Atem, do you really believe I'd just waltz away," licking his lips, the thief grinned manically, "especially when such a tasty meal's on the line." Yami winced, something was wrong, so wrong and it hurt so badly… "I see you've noticed my little boy." Yami's eyes snapped open, glaring to the best of his capabilities, but the clenching in his gut refused to allow him to do so.

"What-what are you?" The thief laughed, walking up next to the pharaoh, "There's only one way I couldn't have him Atem." Yami felt pressure on his chin as the thief tilted his head upward. Both sets of eyes met when Yami was pulled into a searing kiss, stealing his breath, making him feel sick inside. In fact a part connected to Yuugi was screeching in betrayal. Pushing away, Yami was panting, soft blush over his cheeks as both pain and pleasure scorched his body.

"Shit," Yami hissed, clenching his stomach as the pleasure pooled beneath his legs and he closed his eyes, mouth open in a silent scream for Yuugi. Bending over, he found himself lying upon the ground, hand clenching at the dirt and grass, trying to stand, but unable to control his own movements. "What have you-what did you-?" A sigh, and the thief rolled his eyes, disappointment evident in his eyes.

"I can't believe you still don't recognize me pharaoh, it hurts!" Grinning the thief leaned over Yami, whispering in his ear, "Ryou and me were partners, remember?" Yami's eyes widened as he threw his fist backward. Bakura- Bakura was using Ryou to…

Gasping, Yami growled, forehead gleaming with the power of the puzzle and instantly the pharaoh disappeared, evaporating into the shadows, leaving Bakura alone. A Cheshire smirk pressed against his lips as he sauntered up to the house, only to be stopped on his way inside.

"Get away from my Pharaoh's estate," Mahado warned, eyes narrowed. Bakura laughed, "Oh, and how would a Master beat me?" Out from behind Mahado stepped the apprenticed Dark Magician Girl, eyes staring hard at the thief. "Just because you think one Master couldn't beat a Thief, a thief and a close to master apprentice should do… don't you think?" Mana grinned victoriously, green eyes glinting off the sunlight.

The thief sighed unceremoniously pulling off his coat before getting ready. "Be prepared to learn your place." Mana laughed heartily, eyeing the thief before rolling her eyes.

"With that outfit, we'll be lucky if he doesn't faint from suffocation." Both Mana and Mahado laughed together, Mahado nodding approvingly before winking and turning back to the now angered Bakura.

Snarling, Bakura snapped back "You'll pay for that remark," and Mana reached into her back pocket and pulled out a wallet.

Upon opening it, a fly flew from the inside and she turned it upside down. All of which is a long winded way of saying she had no money. Shrugging with little conviction, she stated: "I'm afraid I'm broke, maybe next week." Bakura hissed in annoyance, charging at the two magicians who twirled away, wind and dark magic streaming from their hands as other-worldly languages spilled from their tongues casting enchantments upon and towards the Thief.

-…-…-

Yuugi muttered under his breath, heart beating faster and faster every living second, eyes wide with confusion at the scrutiny. A hand traveled down from his shoulder, to his elbow, to his waist and he winced, fear of where this could be going. Class had just ended a few minutes ago, and Yuugi had found that Ryou wanted a tour of the school, being talked into giving it to him. Yuugi regretted ever making that decision.

At the moment they were in the Student Council Lounge, Ryou pinning Yuugi against the couch, eyes trailing up and down his body as if it were a piece of meat waiting to be devoured. Wincing, and visibly shivering Yuugi tried to push off and away, but the other teen suppressed Yuugi, hand moving downward until he gripped Yuugi's thigh. Jerking upward, the boy stared wide-eyed at Ryou. This couldn't be happening, this- it couldn't, Ryou, Ryou wasn't going to be a- a! Yuugi shuddered, the feeling of warmth, like a sickness holding onto his stomach.

Swallowing bile running up his throat, Yuugi cried out, tears falling down his cheeks in wave after wave of nausea swept over him. Leaning his head back, Yami's name kept whispering over and over in his head, to pretend the things that Ryou was doing… Yuugi whimpered, turning his head away, hand covering his face as Yami's full name was whispered past his teeth. Memories shivered through his mind, of Yugi and Yami, sweeter, more tender, then horrible and stubborn, idiotic, funny, and suddenly a spear of pain cut through any comfort received.

Bolting upright, Yuugi pushed Ryou away, his pants falling to the floor, shirt already discarded somewhere, boxers thankfully still where they were needed as Yuugi covered his body from the other teen. Leg's pulled up one arm latched around them to keep them up and to stop the ability of Ryou reaching him.

Ryou stared, saddened eyes watching as Yuugi began to relax his breathing, trying to calm himself. Something had snapped him awake, but he didn't know what did it. The door slammed open, and the pharaoh stared at Yuugi. Shoving past Ryou his hand found Yuugi's chin, eyes sincere and soft in the light of the room. Reaching forward he placed a gentle kiss on Yuugi's cheek, backing away just enough to see Ryou.

"Tell the Thief he's _taken_." Ryou stared up with solemn eyes, but nodded and stood.

Yuugi however jumped up, latching his hand with Ryou's shoulder. "Wait, the 'thief' who's?" Yami grabbed Yuugi's shoulder, and Yuugi jerked away, anger clear in amethyst eyes. "And you, who the _hell_ goes and says _they love someone_ then _dumps_ _them off_ to deal with the pain of rejection- _without even telling the person they were dumped!_" Yami winced, but didn't argue as Yuugi slapped him. A slight red mark crossed Yami's face, but he refused to move.

"Yuugi," Yami whispered, and Yuugi turned away, eyes filling with tired tears, "Yuugi…" this time the tears fell down Yami's cheeks as well. Reaching out, he grabbed Yuugi's arm, "Yuugi is hurt." Yuugi glanced back, his tears falling down the pharaoh's cheeks. "Yuugi," and with that Yami kissed him, lips meeting in a tentative sensation, scared of lost yet wanting and trying. A perfect image of what they both felt welling inside their chest, Yuugi feeling waves of sorrow and fear of neglect wash over his body as Yami felt sadness and confusion.

Pulling away, Yami hugged Yuugi, arms wrapping around Yuugi's shoulders as he pulled him into his warm and comforting chest. "Yuugi is Yuugi, not Yugi, so stop." Yuugi looked up, unsure of how to react, "Yuugi shouldn't try to follow in the footsteps of Yugi," Yami let his head fall upon Yuugi's shoulders.

"This only brings heart-break," Yuugi whispered, "That's what he said," Yami nodded, tears beginning to recede. "Loving only hurts…" Yami's arms tightened, trying to convey anything other than that, "but if it's the right person," Yuugi lifted his hands, wrapping them around Yami's back, and tilted his head downward, "then I guess… I guess it'd be worth-…"

The door slammed.

Yuugi and Yami glanced up, the door still quivering from the forceful shoving it had just recently received. Ryou stood on the opposite side of the door, tears streaming down his face. How was he supposed to… when Bakura had… Ryou stumbled away from the door, running away from the room where two shattered souls tried to find peace together in their broken state.

Yami slid his hand through Yuugi's hair, trying to smile, but only barely making a grimace. Yuugi did smile, but it was short-lived, and small. Both stared at each other, trying to express a way to explain their actions. Yami sighed, "Perhaps I should go first."

"I… I like that idea," Yuugi shifted to sit next to Yami, waiting for the story to start.

"Well then I should probably start in Egypt, when I first became Pharaoh Yami Atem…"

0-0-0-0

Translations:

Japanese… **NOTHING**…_I will share_...

* * *

**Spindlegal **_Well Spindlegal, you gotta realize …*gets muffled due to ruining story*... Anyway, Jou is just a puppy, so what do you expect? Kidding, *will explain next chapter*. Ryou be that other demon… hmm, possible, except Ryou and Bakura are two separate people in this story. *grins*  
Wait… SPONGEBOB? *chases after you* WHAT EPISODE!_

**Doragon-chan **_or did he? Nah, he didn't Bakura decided to make an appearance by himself. Oh yes, Yami needed to get back to Yuugi, or else… something _bad _was gonna happen. _

**Yami Yuugi **_Indeed, I wouldn't leave you people hanging, would I? Yami had his reasons, -he thought Yuugi would hate him, and rather break of their ties like that then being rejected- and don't get me started on Kuriboh, he was just lazing about, I mean COME ON! He should've come out when Yuugi needed him. (Maho Shoheki?) Well perhaps this chapter satisfied the need for Yami to go after Yuugi, but with Ryou acting all strange and kinda… creepy will *muffle*. ^ w ^_

**Maria Starlight **_Thank-you for the first, yes to the second, and it depends on how much I alter the plot as I go along. *smiles sheepishly*_

**Psychicgirl32 **_Thanks! Ryou certainly has a difficult time choosing between good and evil, doesn't he? Well no worries, hopefully (if I can actually follow a story/plotline) we'll find out soon enough. _


End file.
